Black Divergence
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: A kaioshin's obsession with power. A hero's corruption. Between the two, a dark future awaits. Yet, how did things end up the way they are? And who will stand up to this unnatural oppression where most of Earth's heroes are gone?
1. Prisoner of Past and Future

_Authoress' Note: Well, I_ _did_ _get inspired by the whole Dragon Ball Super craze with Future Trunks'/Goku Black arc, so here I am yet again writing another story. If anyone's wondering, this fanfic is rated M for obvious reasons. Anyone who doesn't like that can get out. Now preferably instead of reading on._

 _Those of you who are still here reading this, don't say I didn't warn you that this isn't going to be like the other stories I've written. This will make even Bound look tame compared to the violence this story's going to be covering—and it's due to me being much older and wiser that I can say that with confidence._

 _First off, there will be violence and possibly tender moments mixed in there, though I hadn't decided where that is going to fall_ _just_ _yet. Second, Black Goku is NOT Zamasu in this story. I mean yes, that was a total cop-out having some evil bastard take someone's body when I was actually alright with the idea of Goku becoming evil. Then again, it's better than those who thought an adult Goten was terrorizing Future Trunks' world._

 _And I'm making Goku evil 'cause I can damn it!_

 _You're all probably wondering, "But Chibi, you already wrote several stories about Goku becoming evil." "What about Bound? That one story you just finished?" "Captive Souls? Soul's Requiem?" "That Unexpected Fate series you're still haven't finished re-writing because you're too lazy?"_

 _Okay, you know what, I have written Goku as evil in the past, but nothing on_ _this_ _level of evil. There will be murders that will be asinine that you probably would hate how I handled it, but let's face it-Zamasu is a total dick with what he did, and I could imagine that he could have achieved his ultimate goals a bit differently without stealing a mortal's body._

 _And don't get me started with that fusion bullshit—if you want that, look elsewhere—it's not happening in this story. There is no hero even going to be able to hold a flame towards our antagonist this time, and fuck time travel! Trunks won't be able to save everyone he loves since he's going to be our story's only protagonist._

 _Of course, as usual, I don't own the series. If I did, I would have lots of money and spend a lot more time writing these kinds of stories for a living—hey, it's called fanfiction for a reason folks! Then again, if I did own them, I'd probably also be committed to some asylum for the kind of things I write, so I suppose there's a good and bad to this line of thinking…_

 _Anyway, those of you still reading after those final warnings, feel free to read on. Yeah, it's short, but if you know my writing style by now, my prologues tend to be short sniplets of things to come._

 _Oh, and please don't take my cursing as a sign that I've gone nuts. I just wanted to spice up the opening of this prologue with something different. Plus, I am just taking advantage of this rating mostly._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Prologue**

 _A green skinned man with white hair appeared from the shadows in traditional garbs that were blessed by the supreme beings that were known as the overseers of the universe—the kaioshin. On the ground sitting in his own filth was a Saiya-jin whose battle prowess the being seemed fascinated with. It had taken so much time and planning to obtain him, but it was oh so worth the wait._

 _The captive Saiya-jin wore chains made of the strongest metal that sapped his strength, yet, the corrupt godly being assumed that the chains that held the warrior captive was more than likely feigning his weakness. It had only been a day since his abduction, and the kaioshin's plans have yet to come to fruition._

" _Son Goku, are you ready to listen to me?" the kaioshin questioned aggressively. Two green earrings adorned his pointed ears. His confident gaze was nearly lifeless, staring deep into the wounded Saiya-jin's soul almost though silently condemning him to hell for his past transgressions._

" _Why did you kill them?" Goku growled angrily. He was slightly injured—otherwise, the wounds he obtained were nothing compared to what he had done. The helpless Saiya-jin had witnessed the slaughter of his wife and son by this evil heartless bastard that stood there with a smug shit eating grin on his face._

" _Because I desire power," the being spoke. "Power in which you can provide if you are willing to cooperate with me."_

" _I'd rather die than help you!" Goku roared with fury. He struggled at his binds—yet, the newly appointed kaioshin was not in the least threatened by this warrior's efforts._

" _I could have easily killed you, but I have plans for you Son Goku," the being whispered coldly near his ear. He caressed the man's face only to be nearly bitten by the Saiya-jin's teeth. He quickly pulled his hand away, somewhat startled by the man's attempts to fight back, even if it was in vain. "I find it fascinating how mortals such as yourself have such power that us gods dream of."_

" _Don't you dare touch me!" Goku warned icily. His eyes flickered teal for a fleeting moment before the unworldly glow faded from around his body. The chains sapped his energy yet again, taking away what strength he had to fight against his captor._

" _You will come around in time," the kaioshin tsked in disappointment before walking out of the barren room—the dungeon he had his prisoner confined within. "All you need is the correct motivation to do as I request."_

 _The cell door closed with a resounding thud. Immediately after the man left the cell, Goku struggled, pulling as hard as he could at his bindings, but the chains held him firmly to the wall. The longer he stayed in this prison cell, the less likely he would be able to avenge Chi-chi and Goten._

' _I won't let your deaths be in vain! I swear he'll die for what he did!' Goku thought silently to himself—remembering with anguish the last sight of his beloved wife and baby boy as Zamasu mercilessly slaughtered them before his eyes. It was unlike his character to wish for death for anyone—never in his life had he felt this angry about anyone killing others needlessly._

 _Sadly, Goku would have been grateful that his wife and youngest son had died the death they were given compared to the ones that he would bore witness to in the days ahead._

* * *

The chirping of birds singing outside awoke the slumbering warrior from within the walls of his cabin. Cold sweat ran down his brow and he sat up, the sheets falling from his nude body and pooling to the hardwood floor. The morning light streamed through the balcony window almost though a silent promise of a beautiful day. Yet, there was nothing beautiful about the view, especially since he felt every bit dead inside.

' _Fucking nightmares…'_ Goku thought angrily to himself. He rose from bed without regarding how indecent he happened to be. Not that it mattered—there was no living being around for miles—considering that he had killed them months ago and taken refuge within the previous owner's home. His blackened clothes hung over the railing of the bathtub, yet, he decided to go without them for the time being. That is until he was ready to go out and entertain himself again with his latest pastime.

This house was his sanctuary, and yet, it did little to distract him from the endless nightmares he had of the past that continuously haunted him. It was within that each night, these visions he had were a recollection of his life in captivity, his life enslaved to a man that had taken everyone he cared about away.

A man he had grown to know in time in captivity named Zamasu.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Blood-Written Contract

_Authoress' Note: I will confess, I was not expecting quite the reception when I unleashed this story on Wattpad. Even with the warnings, people still read the prologue of this story._

 _Sadly, as expected from such a rough rating, I cannot say how many people will continue to read this story after this chapter—especially with the violence that is about to be unleashed. Those who are squeamish about torture may not want to read this chapter. There will be death and torture from this point on, and by this point, don't expect me to pull any punches._

 _As I warned last chapter though my vulgar ideals, this story is not going to be a happy one. It was one that I hesitated unleashing considering that many of the readers tend to like the lovey-dovey stories involving Goku and Chi-chi. If there is any hint of romance in this story, it won't be with_ _this_ _couple._

 _Lastly, I thought I'd let the fans decide how this story should end. A poll will be released soon based on this decision and future circumstances._

 _For now, I thank everyone who are still with me for this and following this harrowing tale. Your patience has been rewarded._

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 01**

The fire burned throughout the broken ruins of the city, its arsenic fumes rising in the air. Poised on a ruined building, Goku watched the flames dance with a deadened expression in his once lively eyes. This way of life was what he had grown used to, his soul blackened like the ashes that rose from the despondent earth.

Destruction had become his main outlook towards this world, even after he had been brought to the future against his will.

Closing his eyes, he could recall the horror-filled screams that were on the faces of his loved ones, their final cries echoing through his mind.

And it was all thanks to _him_ that he became a murderer despite his intentions.

* * *

 _"_ _No! Stop!" Goku cried out when he saw his daughter-in-law and granddaughter being brought out before him. Pan was torn out of Videl's arms while the evil kaioshin held both by their heads with his hands. While the woman grimaced in pain, the infant dangling in Zamasu's grasp whimpered in agony, trying to fight her way out of the demented man's grasp in futile._

 _"_ _Which one lives and which one dies depends on how you answer Son Goku," Zamasu spoke with poison in his voice._

 _"_ _Leave them out of it!" Goku roared. "Neither of them don't deserve to die!"_

 _Zamasu laughed coldly. "Neither of them? Son Goku, you have no idea what vermin they are… they both have committed the greatest sins imaginable…"_

 _"_ _What did they do?" Goku leveled his gaze at the kaioshin._

 _"_ _One procreated to the vile spawn your wife bore while the other had the misfortune of sharing your wretched mortal blood." Zamasu tightened his grasp on Pan's hair and her screeching cries intensified._

 _"_ _Stop! You're hurting my granddaughter and Videl!" The plea seemed to fall on deaf ears though—the kaioshin continued to hold them captive within his grasp._

 _"_ _It's not like you ever cared about their wellbeing before, so why are you suddenly deciding that you care? Oh, that's right, because you are powerless to stop me from doing this," In mere seconds, Goku saw his granddaughter vaporized, her dying cry echoing throughout the chamber. Videl, who witnessed her daughter's death before her very eyes, felt like her very world shattered._

 _"_ _My… my baby… my beautiful Pan…" Videl muttered. Her expression of shock was quickly changing to that of hysteria. The weight of the demise of her only child was finally hitting her hard as tears stream down her cheeks._

 _"_ _No!" Goku roared, the blue aura flickered to life around his body. It was mixed with pink bolts of energy that seemed almost unnatural and ungodly. "Why? Why are you killing them?"_

 _"_ _Because you have no right to play the role of a god, let alone have the power of one," Zamasu coldly answered. He shoved the bound Videl to the ground where she curled up the best she could, praying that the demented kaioshin would at least permit her to grieve. "I hope that you are prepared for the consequences of seeing them all die for their sins."_

 _Goku remained silent, a stony glare from his eyes the only answer to the demented kaioshin's unnecessary comment. The chains had stolen his power yet again while Zamasu kicked Videl against the middle of her spine. The blow immediately broke her back and a scream of pain escaped her lips. She landed before the bound Saiya-jin whose gaze fell upon the woman squirming in agony._

 _"_ _G-Goku…" Videl looked up at him with anguish clearly written on her face. He attempted to reach down despite the chains in futile effort to comfort his daughter-in-law in her time of need. Sadly, as he tried his hardest to even touch her twitching form, Zamasu instantly fired a blast that pierced her heart from behind—killing her and freezing that last expression on her face for the Saiya-jin to remember—the look of pure and utter despair._

 _"_ _No! Damn it! Why did you kill them? They were powerless and innocent!" Goku angrily roared at the god. He hated how powerless he had become in his tormentor's grasp—his captivity something he had grown to detest with every fiber of his being._

 _"_ _Because mercy towards those pitiful sinners is a weakness that should never be tolerated. We'll try this again tomorrow and the day after that. Until you learn that all mortals should not live, you will_ _never_ _be given the satisfaction of mercy."_

* * *

 _And Zamasu took advantage of the soft-hearted warrior's naivety. Every day, until the very end, Goku witnessed his friends, his eldest son, and even saw Vegeta meet their deaths. The prince himself died with what pride he had left on his face—refusing to cry out even as Zamasu tortured him before the Earth-raised Saiya-jin._

 _By this point, Goku realized that none of them were powerful enough to stop the sadistic bastard from massacring the thousands of humans that he considered a plague to the universe. As the days passed, Goku was weakened by hunger to the point he could barely move._

 _Yet, Zamasu saw the defiance shining in the Saiya-jin's eyes after he finished each day's massacre by watching the light slowly die behind the innocent gaze. He knew that the fighter clinging to whatever hope he had left, and he was prepared to crush it once and for all._

 _"_ _It seems I still haven't broken your spirit Son Goku," Zamasu thought out loud one day across the cell. He sat at the table where he had a tea kettle and drink. He took a sip of the brew while the Saiya-jin watched silently—almost though he were mentally contemplating the kaioshin's eventual demise._

 _"_ _Perhaps it's because you believe that you still have your precious dragon balls. Well what if I said that I destroyed them all?"_

 _The expression changed instantly. "What? No!" Goku was terrified at the thought. If he did that, then everyone—everyone he had known and love were gone—never to be brought back, never to truly live out their lives._

 _"_ _There's no way you can ever bring them back, especially since they were nothing but sinners destroying everything that the gods created…"_

 _"_ _You… you bastard!" Goku angrily roared. The pink energy flickered yet again in his blue aura, but it quickly dissipated._

 _"_ _Seems you still have some bite left in you," Zamasu sipped at the tea. He set the cup down and quickly vanished. Before Goku could react, he lost consciousness._

* * *

The sound of a building collapsing in upon itself brought Goku back to the present. He hated the fact that would recall the dark times of captivity and recall the deaths of his loved ones. Whenever Zamasu wanted to remind the Saiya-jin his superiority, Goku was shown their deaths through the bastard's GodTube channel. This mental warfare slowly eroded the man's mentality, but what he did not realize was that was what Zamasu wanted: for Goku to surrender to his will.

Without realizing it, Goku had once more allowed the memories of yesteryear to take him back, back to the days inside the cell.

* * *

 _An undetermined amount of time passed. Goku had endured starvation, but surprisingly, death never touched him for some odd reason. It was almost though he had been cursed to live an agonizing death of his kindness and passion. Then again, there were days where Zamasu had come into his cell and subdued him with little fight. When he would awaken, he would feel a sickness in the pit of his stomach. He had tried to vomit out whatever was inside of him, but it snaked throughout his malnourished body like a plague._

 _Shadows dancing on the wall had Goku on edge, almost though the dead itself was condemning him for living while they died. His psyche was driven by nightmares of the screams he had heard in what felt like an eternity within the walls. What was worse was the number of times Zamasu would visit and bring a random human in to kill before his eyes. Eventually, Goku no longer seemed to care and stopped begging the kaioshin not to murder them since he would do it regardless._

 _When he heard the cell door open, he brought in a child that looked no older than Goten had been before he had been mercilessly executed. The little girl had tears streaming down her cheeks while clutching something small in her arms._

 _"_ _Son Goku, today, I want you to kill," Zamasu ordered. The words themselves were almost though an absolute order was given. The chains rattled slightly and fell off the Saiya-jin's wrists and ankles. "I believe that you are capable of doing it."_

 _"_ _Mommy… daddy…" the little girl quivered. The kaioshin shoved her to the ground and she dropped the ragged doll that she had been holding. Goku silently looked at the doll and he saw the black hair that reminded him of his late wife. At least she was no longer in pain, no longer suffering._

 _'_ _Just as this girl would soon be free from it all. Wait—No!' Goku had no idea where this morbid thought came from, yet, it made sense. She was suffering, and the only way to end it was to kill, right?_

 _"_ _What's the matter Son Goku? Are you still going to defy my orders?" Zamasu asked. Goku felt the sickness welling up in his gut again and he fell to his hands and knees. He dry-heaved while Zamasu made his way towards the Saiya-jin. Lifting his chin up, Goku saw into the bastard's eyes and felt a cold wave run through his being._

 _"_ _What… what have you done to me?" Goku spoke through his clenched teeth._

 _"_ _I have made a wish before I destroyed the dragon balls so you can never die of hunger…" Zamasu ran his hand across Goku's cheek. "Eventually, your mind will come around to truly appreciate my desires …"_

 _"_ _You… you monster!" Goku managed to pull away, but he felt the sickness intensify. Did Zamasu decide to grant him immortality? Was he truly robbed of a way to die?_

 _"_ _I can still kill you, Son Goku," Zamasu promised. "I merely had the dragon ensure that you no longer need nourishment to survive. Perhaps in time, I will grant you death and free you from your servitude to me. For now, kill the girl. I don't care how you do it, just get it done or I'll ensure you suffer like no other."_

 _Goku saw the child lying there in pain. A large part of him did not wish to do it, but he felt his body unconsciously react as his palm filled with energy. A pink-hued knife appeared and within less than a minute, she laid upon the ground still as the stones. Tears stung his eyes while Zamasu placed a hand over the one that held the murder weapon._

 _"_ _Nice touch Son Goku… now, it seems you are ready for the next step in our partnership…" Zamasu praised the Saiya-jin who silently yearned for the child's soul to reach the afterlife. "For now, I believe a reward will tamper your defiance…"_

 _Goku felt his energy suddenly sucked away by the cuffs that instantly snapped back around his ankles and wrists yet again. His consciousness wavered, and as he lost consciousness, the smug grin on the bastard's face held promise of something more sinister._

 _Something Goku never wanted to find out._

* * *

The sound of guns cocking brought him out of his reverie and he saw a few men aiming their guns at him in futile. Such weapons were pointless to utilize on him, yet, they were all willing to try their insipid attempts to stop him.

"You killed too many! It's time you pay for your crimes!" one spoke angrily.

"This again?" Goku turned with mirth in his voice. He chuckled coldly, the empty laughter sending a chill down the men who showed such bravado. They were starting to lose their composure, knowing that they had made a mistake, yet were not going to go down without a fight. "Fine, I'll entertain you and let you shoot me. However, the minute you are done, it'll be my turn."

"Get him!" the second man roared. Multiple guns emptied their rounds, firing directly at the Saiya-jin who made no effort to dodge or move out of the way. Each bullet collided into his skin, the tips seemingly collapsing in upon themselves and falling to the ground with no effect or viable scar upon his flesh. Fear crossed their faces as Goku heard the empty clicks of their guns.

"You have ten seconds," the warrior smirked. Not wasting a moment, a couple began to run. The ones who were rooted to their spots amused the warrior. "Not going to run? I suppose I'll make your deaths quick and painless compared to them."

A large blast engulfed those who remained. Goku took off after one of the two men who ducked into an alley. He was mortified when the Saiya-jin appeared.

"Do-don't kill me!" the man pleaded. "I have a son whose mother died when you took her life!"

"Pathetic, a mere human pleading for his life like it matters," Goku spat coldly. He materialized an energy blade that stabbed the man in his right thigh. "Your wife should be grateful I killed her fast compared to the torture that I will inflict upon you for dare wielding such a barbaric weapon upon my being." Withdrawing the blade, he fell to the ground in a heap. "However, I will prolong it to bring the other here so you can die together."

A tortured scream echoed through the alleyway, before being silenced forevermore.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	3. Can't Go Home Again, Baby

_Authoress' Note: After posting the prologue, I confess that ideas began to flow into me—ideas of how to continue this completely insane story. I already had the first chapter finished, yet, I was not satisfied how short it seemed._

 _Rather than rewrite it, I added onto it—wanting to expand on the idea a bit more before focusing my full undivided attention on the chapter I hesitated to write. This will involve a major character death._

 _If I end up scaring away a lot of readers after this chapter, then so be it. Though I should warn you that this would not be the first nor the last time I kill this character. And I did feel a sense of regret writing it down the encounter on index cards of all things._

 _Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, you'll know soon enough since this is probably the darkest fanfiction I've ever written. My other M-rated fanfics might as well be borderline dark compared to this story alone._

 _And for some reason, if I still haven't scared enough readers off by this point even after these warnings, I'm probably going to end up getting flamed for this one before they abandon ship. Well, only one thing left to say about this:_

 _BRING._

 _IT._

 _ON._

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 02**

Deep within the mountains far removed from civilization, a gray-haired widow hung the clean laundry upon the wire outside her small domed house. Once upon a time, she had a husband and son who lived with her; however, both had departed the land of living—one from illness and the other was murdered—leaving the aging woman alone. Even her father, the former terror of the mountain known as the Ox King, had died some time ago. In that span of time, Chi-chi had to adapt to the solitude that was her life.

Rubbing at her eyes, she brushed away the sweat that had begun to sting and blind what was left of her failing sight. Shortly after her only son died, she realized that her vision was starting to fail. While she could still make out distinct shapes of people, animals, and objects, she knew that it was slowly becoming harder—her body was literally beginning to give out on her. There were days she did not even wish to get out of bed, knowing that she was completely alienated.

Leaning against one of the posts supporting the clothesline was a cane that she had begun to depend on. While it was a rudimentary one at best, she still utilized it to get around her property and home since even the easiest task began to become more complicated.

In the past winter, she had taken a serious fall when she slipped on a patch of ice. Using what first aid she could muster after reaching her home long after dark, her hip never truly healed, and sadly, she did not even the strength to seek the nearest town's doctor by herself in the heavy snowfall. Due to this, Chi-chi's leg healed wrong, leaving her to limp around the property and feeling older than her fifty-three years of life.

The only way she could continue living was adapting in whatever way possible. She had a daily routine that she used to ensure that she could survive off the land, only doing what was physically doable and nothing more. Chi-chi picked up the cane and hobbled back towards the house, preparing herself for the exertion she would embark and checking the traps laid for her daily meal.

If she was fortunate, perhaps today would be the day Trunks would check up on her and bring what supplies he could to her home. She was grateful for the young man taking the time to do such a thing, but often, she wondered if her Gohan would have done the same if the situation had been reversed, and he would check on Bulma. She had long accepted that her only son had perished, and wished with every fiber of her being that he was still around to help her, especially on days like this.

Rounding the corner, she saw a familiar figure and rubbed her eyes. For a moment, she thought her vision was playing tricks on her as she stared in denial at the man standing there.

"Chi-chi?" the voice questioned innocently. She could barely make out his youthful appearance, yet she knew without a doubt…

"Goku?" Chi-chi's eyes fluttered, her heart racing at the idea of her beloved finally returning. She wondered if the heat was starting to play with her senses.

"Yes Chi-chi, I'm home," Goku spoke with a hint of warmth in his voice. Throwing aside her cane, she did not care how stupid she was being limping towards him. She lunged forward with all of the finesse of a fighter and threw her arms around her husband. He caught her, almost though he was being considerate of his strength when holding her gently in his arms.

"Oh Goku! You're home! You're home!" Chi-chi blubbered like a love-sick fool. She was not in the slightest bit pleased of his latest clothing choice, but she could reprimand him later for his unnatural attire that made him look somewhat unsettling. What mattered more to the widow was that her husband—the one she thought she lost nearly thirty years prior to an illness—was standing before her alive and well.

' _Such a gullible, senile old woman…'_ Goku smirked darkly, yet Chi-chi did not even notice, consumed by the joy that overshadowed the threat she embraced affectionately. He released her, his face sliding into a false mask of happiness while he examined the older version of the wife that Zamasu had killed. It was truly a miracle that this version of Chi-chi lived while the one he lost in the past—his timeline—had been brutally slaughtered and perished by the kaioshin's blade.

"You must be hungry! I'll go and…" Goku stopped his wife by a gentle grab to her wrist and spun her around, pulling her back towards him. "Goku?"

"Hey, do you remember our wedding vows?" Goku asked his wife. A soft, innocent laughter escaped her lips.

"How could I not?" Chi-chi blushed. It was almost though being around him took away the years of solitude, of grief she endured, making her feel young again. It was almost though she was transported back to the yesteryears long before the Earth went through its trials and tribulations.

"For better or poorer…" Goku started. He saw his wife's eyes water when he spoke these words with false affection in his tone of voice.

"In sickness and in health…" Chi-chi continued, her hands grasping his top for support. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, her lips pressing together. "Now and forever…"

Goku felt Chi-chi's lips brush against his cheek as they neared his own. His voice dropped an octave as he spoke the final five words softly against her skin, "…until death do us part…"

Chi-chi froze, crimson blood suddenly splattering against her wrinkled pale face.

Her blood.

The life in her eyes flickered out as she fell earthward with a sickening thud, a psionic blade of energy engulfing her husband's hand. Goku had pierced her chest with the weapon mercilessly, almost though he were truly being controlled like a marionette. A chuckle escaped his lips before it became completely demented and hollow.

There upon the ground laid his beloved wife.

The wife that Zamasu did _not_ kill.

The wife that Son Goku killed without a shred of mercy.

This time, Goku managed a feat that the kaioshin did not and would never be able to commit.

Even as the blood pooled underneath Chi-chi's body, Goku was still laughing at the irony of it all. Out of everyone he knew, his wife _had_ survived for years without having to fight for her life.

Now, she laid deceased—all because he chose to murder her in cold blood than allow her to continue living out what was left of her pitiful life by herself.

She knew nothing about his pain.

His suffering.

What he had lost and endured for what felt like an eternity.

And what he did was grant her a merciful death that she did not deserve in the slightest.

Pulling out the green potara earring from his upper shirt, he gazed at it with disgust and threw it upon his dead wife's chest before incinerating both her body and the green stoned object. As her body began to decompose into nothing but ash, he seemed oddly satisfied that no one could ever force fusion upon him ever again against his will.

Not even the one who made him the monster he had become against his desires.

Razing the area around him, Goku watched in morbid fascination as the flames spread—a wildfire devouring the very forest he grew up in. Just like his past was stolen from him, so were the bittersweet memories of a past he could no longer return to.

Nor could he ever be able to return without repercussions.

* * *

Trunks cursed his luck as he flew towards the mountain as fast as he could. He saw the thick, black smoke billowing near Chi-chi's home as he grew worried. Quickly, he fired a powerful blast into a nearby river to force the water to crest over its banks into the surrounding area near the old woman's home. It took minutes for the flames to smother, yet, he realized that he could not sense Chi-chi's lifeforce.

' _No!'_ Trunks landed and started towards the house. Drawing closer, he saw what scraps of the purple dress she wore along with ashes and a blood-soaked ground. Horror crossed the blue-haired man's face—realizing the true extent of the fire was to destroy what was left of the old woman's body and leave no viable evidence. _'Who… who in the hell would murder Chi-chi? Could it be a new enemy?'_

Glancing at the ruins of the house, Trunks saw the cracked frame of a family photograph lying on its side upon the ground—the image of Goku almost completely burned away.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Paint it Black

_Authoress' Note: Anyone still with me after that last chapter?_

 _Well, I did kind of warn everyone that I wasn't pulling punches for this story. I just hope I didn't take it too far killing Chi-chi. Murder is perhaps a bit more merciful than what's planned later in a later chapter. By that point, I doubt I'll be able to post it without repercussions, so there will be an unedited chapter will be available on Wattpad for those who wish to read when that comes up._

 _This chapter's title ironically came to me as I was thinking of the confrontation of Goku and Trunks, so anyone who gets the title's reference, great job!_

 _Anyone who doesn't can go look up Rolling Stone's song already! I only blame myself for thinking about the song, which made me think of Twisted Metal Black._

 _Great, now I feel_ _ **so**_ _old making a reference to a game that came out the same year I started writing fanfics… *Shakes head.* By the way, I did play that game quite a bit while it was popular, and that game's story is darker than this one by a long shot!_

 _As for the end of the chapter, originally, I was going to pay homage to the song until I revisited it and knew how it would not flow for the story. Instead, I hinted at unexplained circumstances that will be revealed soon enough despite people more than likely figuring it out. If so, kudos to you, but for everyone else, it will all make sense in due time._

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 03**

 _The chains on Goku's wrists and ankles were undone—freeing the Saiya-jin who glanced up at his captor. It had felt like eons since he had been locked away as the mortal rose to his feet. He was thin—so thin that it was sickening how his torn clothes hung upon his frame._

" _Son Goku, how would you like to go for a hunt?" Zamasu asked the mortal warrior who looked at him quizzically._

" _Hunt?" Goku parroted. He seemed somewhat interested. Ever since the demented kaioshin brought him to this place against his will, he had barely done anything more than sit around idle or killed the occasional humans that were brought to his feet._

" _Indeed, it would probably do you some good to get some fresh air, get out in the sun…" Zamasu spoke with a sadistic grin as he held out his hand to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. It_ _ **did**_ _sound better than staying in the gloomy room he had been housed in._

" _Where are we going?" Goku questioned._

" _You will see when we get there," Zamasu promised. "After all, I think you need to be surprised."_

" _Surprised…" Goku nodded absentmindedly, not even thinking about the kaioshin's words. The idea of leaving was enough for him._

" _If you really want, you can also eat afterwards."_

 _Pain echoed in the hollow pit of Goku's stomach. While he was unable to die of hunger, it did not mean that he was not weakened by it. Perhaps the respite from such a horrid dwelling would help him regain what strength he lost._

" _Let's go…" Goku reached towards the kaioshin and in moments, the dank surroundings vanished._

* * *

 _The swirl of bright reds and earth tones confused Goku's sight at first, yet, as his vision adjusted, he saw that he had been brought to another world courtesy of Zamasu. Before the Saiya-jin were creatures that resembled compact lizards walking upright._

" _Would you like to eat first or hunt?" Zamasu glanced at the Saiya-jin who seemed to be quietly studying the prey with a morbid fascination._

 _Goku needed no further prompting, taking down a small lizard-like creature with what strength he had with his whole body. His body, weakened with hunger, easily bruised and bled from the sudden impact, forcing some of the crimson liquid from his mouth when he bit down on his tongue rather harshly._

 _Ravenously, the Saiya-jin did not bother to even start a fire—rather, he bit down on the creature's skin with little reserve. Zamasu seemed disgusted and turned away while awaiting his partner to complete his meal with much gusto. This was one more reason he hated mortals—the fact that they killed in order to survive in such harsh conditions._

 _Perhaps this is why he had to ensure the purity of the universe at all costs and implement his Zero Mortal Plan as soon as possible._

 _Even if it meant killing this man who had become his willing tool after everything else is gone._

 _The clanking of bones hitting the ground jarred Zamasu out of his thoughts as he saw the Saiya-jin wipe his chin clean of the bile and blood with no class._

" _Are you ready to continue the hunt?" Zamasu asked._

" _I thought I was supposed to only kill one," Goku blinked in confusion. While he was still hungry, it no longer seemed as pained as it was being brought to this planet._

" _No, I think it's time you killed more," Zamasu clarified._

" _More?"_

" _Indeed, do you want to recover your strength?"_

" _Well, yeah," Goku absentmindedly replied._

" _Then you have three days to pillage this planet," Zamasu ordered in a sadistic manner._

" _Pillage?" The word seemed foreign and unknown to the Saiya-jin who by Earthling standards, seemed like he possessed a limited vocabulary for a man of his age._

" _It means leave nothing alive," Zamasu groaned. Perhaps he had his work cut out for him after this to teach the clueless warrior more than just the art of killing mortals. 'I suppose there's nothing better for me to do with my time regardless. He is merely clay in my godly hands waiting to be sculpted into something more. Perhaps something I could use to fulfill my true objectives and rid this universe of taint of mortality altogether…'_

* * *

The sound of boots landing on the ground behind Goku jarred him out of his reverie. He did not bother to turn, knowing that no mortal, not even the half-breed standing behind him, could even hold a flame to his true power.

"Goku? No, there's no way you could be him," Trunks growled angrily. He unsheathed his blade, swinging it in front of him in case the pure-blooded warrior decided to charge. Instead, the full-blooded warrior remained relatively off-guard, almost though provoking the young fighter in coming at him.

Laughter, dark and truly hollow of emotion, escaped the Saiya-jin's throat. "It's been a long time Trunks. How is Bulma? Is she still doing well?"

"Like I'd tell you how my mother's doing!" Trunks angrily roared, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin. He was intimidated when Goku did nothing to power up, rather, turn to the side and grin at the younger Saiya-jin with a demented look in his eyes.

"Shame, I was hoping we'd catch up on old times…" Goku frowned, somewhat disappointed as it morphed into an expression of anger. "…then again, I suppose I could leave her a relatively detailed message."

Angrily, Trunks lunged at Goku, his sword arching in the air and nearing the warrior's left shoulder. However, at the last possible second, a finger caught the blade effortlessly before it could even cleave through the torso.

"Do you really thought that this butter knife could defile my body?" Goku scoffed at the inferiority of the blade's craft as he thrusted his left hand into Trunks' chest.

The younger warrior was forced backwards—the air knocked out of his lungs. Boots skid against the uneven ground as he swung it at the older man's midsection. Before his very eyes, Goku vanished, the blade not making one iota of contact with flesh or clothing. Trunks hastily searched the area—yet was unprepared when Goku appeared behind him, his leg snapped and collided into the half-breed's shoulders. Such a force sending the blue-haired man careening into a dilapidated skyscraper which went crashing into the ground upon impact.

"Shame, I thought my entertainment would have lasted longer," Goku tsked in utter distaste. He turned when an explosion of debris shook the earth and Trunks emerged, angry, but mostly unscathed.

"You're not the Goku I've fought alongside in the past," Trunks spat, his eyes burning with a wild fire.

"Sadly boy, you're right on that account," Goku shook his head in dismay and disgust. In the past, he would have commended the warrior for putting up a fight, but now, he hated the man who had set motion the painful path he had to endure—the path that stole him away from his loved ones.

"Did… did you kill Chi-chi?" Trunks questioned, the timbre of his voice holding rage and malice towards the man who seemed content wandering the wastelands.

"What I did to the woman is none of your damned business," Goku spoke coldly. He was not denying or validating the young man's line of questioning—rather, he was eluding to the fact that he did kill her—not saying, but confirming that he had something to with her untimely demise.

"You twisted, black-hearted bastard!" Trunks roared in frustration.

"Black you say?" Goku seemed highly amused. "Perhaps I am as twisted as you say, considering I've killed millions for my own sadistic pleasure…"

Smoke obscured Trunks' line of sight and the blue-haired warrior was startled when he saw no sign of Goku.

"I will spare you for the time being, but in time, you shall meet your demise… mortal." Goku bade his farewell, leaving the half-breed to stew alone on the battlefield.

"Why Goku…?" Trunks' hand clenched together, shaking with unreleased anger and pain. Tears streamed down his face for someone he barely knew. At the same time, he knew that Gohan would not had wanted her to die the way she did.

Even though the Saiya-jin did not answer Trunks' question directly, the fact that his eyes lit up at the mention of the woman's death clarified what he did not wish to accept.

Goku had killed Chi-chi.

And he feared for everyone's lives if Goku was planning something horrible.

* * *

Landing on the deck of the cabin, Goku entered the house and began to undress. He discarded his clothes halfway down the hallway as he walked towards the bathroom. The Saiya-jin's mind reveled on the fact that he was in Trunks' timeline—of all places for him to end up—to complete Zamasu's master plan.

' _Soon enough, this whole planet in general will be my canvas to eliminate all mortals that stand against my desires,'_ Goku thought silently to himself as he stepped into the shower to wash away the stench of blood that clung to his skin. He tilted his head back as the water ran through the thick locks. _'I think Black will be a wonderful name to go by, especially considering I am nothing like my old self.'_

While the Saiya-jin mused on his future conquests, he absentmindedly reached up to his left ear where a single potara earring remained affixed to his lobe. Briefly touching it, he flinched, releasing it almost though it caused him pain. Despite being able to destroy one of the earrings that would force a merger under other circumstances, the other could not be removed—especially considering…

' _No, I'm no longer his prisoner and will never be ever again,'_ Goku dismissed the thought quickly. The past was gone, and what he is aiming for was _his_ future.

Not even Zamasu could stop him anymore.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Good Morning

_Authoress' Note: Y'all might be wondering—Chibi, what the heck is up with this chapter title? I mean, who titles a chapter "Good Morning" when this is a dark fic?_

 _Well, there's a valid reason for this chapter—it's going to explain a lot of backstory which we have eluded since I started this crazy idea. And yes, there's gonna to be a slight mention of fusion in this chapter, but as I said in the prologue, it's not happenin' in this story as heavily as I have abused it in Void (read that story if you're interested in that sort of thing). It's mainly used as a plot point and nothing more._

 _The idea came from the manga version of Super—only difference is I'm not going to have an army of Zamasu breakdancing despite my horrible headcannon of that scene. (I am STILL tempted to make that, but need a lot of time and a new computer to make this happen.)_

 _So, expect some back and forth of the past and future events, because this rollercoaster ride ain't over yet folks! If I'd had to guess, it's only gonna go downhill from here on!_

 _Yes, I'm abusing my privileges as a writer again dang it, but I couldn't resist touchin' on some of the finer details of writing these. I'm probably having too much fun._

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 04**

 _The air felt wonderful to Goku, who was walking through the empty villa which was previously bustling with life hours earlier. Ever since Zamasu left him to his own devices, the Saiya-jin found himself at war with the idea of killing the planet's inhabitants. At least until one of them attempted to harm him and he instinctively fired a blast._

' _Why did you kill him?' Zamasu questioned in a sadistic manner shortly after taking a life._

' _I… I felt threatened…' Goku was startled that he had taken a life—wiping it away like it was nothing. He was afraid of the power he possessed, afraid that he could easily use it against someone without a second thought. He was breathing at the point of hyperventilating, yet, at the same time, he felt freer, able to do whatever he pleased without being ridiculed or judged._

' _And?' Zamasu pressed, wanting to hear the words he longed for—knowing by the maddening look in the Saiya-jin's eyes that he was on the verge of something._

' _I… I want to do it again and again… until there's nothing left…' Goku admitted, almost though he was confessing his mortal sins before a god—a god that he had no idea permitted this kind of behavior without trying to condemn his actions._

' _Then by all means, do it,' Zamasu commanded. The Saiya-jin that he harbored lunged at the other villagers. The deity watched with morbid fascination at the way they were easily dispatched by the warrior's hand without a shred of mercy._

* * *

Thunder rumbled outside of the cabin, shaking the foundation slightly as Goku awoke, stark naked in bed. His stomach grumbled in protest despite what Zamasu had done to him what felt like eons ago. Even though he did not require as much nourishment as he did in the past, he still needed something to ensure that he had the battle power necessary to deal with pesky affairs.

Rising from bed, Goku walked towards the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge. He fished out what food he had hunted a day or two prior, knowing that it would stay fresh as long as it was not exposed to room temperature for hours at a time. Hauling the deer's meat outside, he jumped down from the balcony near the firepit where he would often prepare his meals without any concern of other people worrying about a wildfire. Even _he_ managed to ensure that the tranquil forest he used as his retreat never caught fire—he considered this place his last bit of peace within this hellish world.

Even though he had no reason to stand there naked waiting for his meal to cook, no one would be foolish enough to even approach him the way he was. Most would sooner question the Saiya-jin's lack of dress before even try to kill him for his lack of modesty. If they tried either, it would be the last thing that they would have uttered before he killed them out of disturbing not only his sanctuary, but also for threatening him outright.

' _Hmm… I wonder what I should do today,'_ Goku thought to himself. His mind went back in time, passing the idleness of standing here waiting for his meal to cook with memories of the past.

* * *

" _You have done splendidly," Zamasu appraised Goku, their return to the kaioshin's world a short order considering the trip they went on. He smirked at the Saiya-jin who seemed lost to the universe, especially after contributing to the deity's genocide plan._

" _If that's so, then why are you keeping me around? You're killing other mortals, aren't you?" Goku questioned. Zamasu moved closer, examining the warrior for a few mere seconds before backing off._

" _I would say that I am quite interested in you, Son Goku," Zamasu smirked. "Perhaps I am merely interested in more than just your mortal flesh…"_

" _What?" Goku suddenly felt his arms pinned to his side, his body paralyzed as Zamasu removed the right green potara earring from his ear and muttered an incantation. The Saiya-jin tried, struggled, even squirmed as the kaioshin clipped it on the mortal's left ear._

 _Almost instantly, pain bloomed through the earlobe almost though it was magnetized to his being. The second Goku was released from the temporary paralysis, he tried in vain to pull it off. However, it caused him even more pain when touched as he groaned in agony from his efforts. It was almost though thousands of needles pierced his skin all over the length of his body—the sensation truly a discomfort as he screeched in agony._

" _It's pointless to try to get rid of it," Zamasu spoke in an amused tone, watching the Saiya-jin try to avoid the inevitable. "If the incantation is not revoked, you cannot free yourself from what I truly desire of you…"_

" _What? What are you…?" Goku's breath caught in his throat. Wordlessly, the kaioshin took the earring from his left ear and moved it to his right. Goku scowled angrily at the deity whose smirk only intensified. In mere seconds, two figures vanished, almost though the light devoured them._

 _The last thing on Goku's mind was the fact that he would be imprisoned in a far worse prison than the one Zamasu brought him to for an eternity._

* * *

The green gemmed earring affixed to Goku's ear flickered in the fire's light as the sound of thunder roared through the sky. A torrent of rain fell around him, yet not one drop fell upon his flesh. Thankfully, he was thoughtful to put the firepit underneath his shelter to avoid the rain from drenching both his meal and the flames. Turning the meat over, he shut his eyes as he once more was transported to the days long past.

* * *

 _Goku felt sick after the merger had ended, quickly shuffling away from Zamasu almost though he were diseased. The kaioshin on the other hand was severely disappointed, almost though he were expecting something more from such a technique, but was horribly denied. They were on a world ravaging the planet of what remaining inhabitants when the split happened. Before Goku could escape, Zamasu grabbed him and brought him back to the prison once more where escape was impossible._

" _This… this doesn't make sense…" Zamasu questioned mainly to himself. "He said it was meant to last forever, and yet, it only lasted an hour… a freaking hour…"_

" _I'm glad it only lasted an hour," Goku spat coldly, his eyes trained on deity. "No one would have liked being stuck with you forever!"_

 _Goku hated the idea of being fused to Zamasu, he saw the kaioshin for far worse than what he could ever imagine. The thought of being a part of the demented god was frightening, even to the Saiya-jin when he realized the deity's true intent._

 _Zamasu did not_ _ **just**_ _wanted all mortals to die._

 _No._

 _Zamasu wanted all chances of_ _ **mortality**_ _to be erased from existence—creating an eternal utopia for his own grand design, and to ensure that the universe in such pristine condition that nothing could tarnish it ever again._

" _Silence! You were meant to become a part of me! To make me into the ultimate god!" Zamasu denied angrily as he grabbed Goku by his raven hair, fingers digging into his scalp._

" _L-let go!" Goku cringed, trying to break away from the vice grip. While he had recovered, his stomach revolted at the idea of being fused with a deity for the rest of his days._

" _Your power and my divine being were_ _meant_ _to be merged together in an unholy, eternal being! We were_ _meant_ _to rain chaos and destruction upon the mortals destroying the very fabrics of the universe! Unless that wretched old far was lying to me when he mentioned this…"_

 _The Saiya-jin had no idea what Zamasu was talking about. He wondered what the kaioshin's motives were and Goku wished he was as_ _ **far**_ _away from him as possible._

 _Releasing Goku, Zamasu scowled at the Saiya-jin, affixing the earring back to his left ear to prevent an unwanted merger until he could figure out a way to ensure that it lasted the duration he truly desired. Before the mortal had a chance to ask, the chains at his feet suddenly became animated, latching to his wrists and ankles. In mere moments, the draining sensation literally floored the Saiya-jin._

" _What the hell?" Goku growled angrily, trying to reach Zamasu, but the kaioshin stormed out of the chambers, the door slamming behind him as he left. Up until a mere moment ago, he feared that he would have been one with the demented god forever._

 _Now that Goku knew the fusion was not permanent, he had a small glimmer of hope._

' _I just have to wait,' Goku thought silently to himself while watching the door. 'Wait until he screws up again…'_

 _It would be weeks until Zamasu graced Goku's presence again, and by then, the deity had begun to abuse the Saiya-jin yet again with insults and withholding food._

 _By then, Goku was learned the true meaning of torture as he was brainwashed through the worst forms of interrogation. There were days he woke to the pain of sharp objects embedded in his skin as he was 'taught' an extensive new vocabulary and had to conform to avoid any unneeded pain. His rewards were to kill what would be his nightly meal, his punishment was enduring another day of agony and pain._

 _The day he finally was released to hunt outside, he was only granted it on the condition that he at least cooked his meals rather than eat it barbarically._

' _Eat anything raw again and I will ensure that you go a year without food,' Zamasu warned._

* * *

The smell of the fully cooked roast over the fire pulled Goku back to the present, chasing away the memories of yesteryear. He ravenously bit into it, not in the slightest bit deterred from the heat rising from the surface. It was rare enough he ate anymore due to his body used to being denied food, and the fact that no mortal—albeit Trunks—had even the smallest chance of killing him while his guard was next to nothing.

' _Perhaps after my meal, I should pay Bulma a visit. It has been ages after all…'_ Goku grinned in such an amused manner. _'We could catch up… go for a stroll through the ruins among the fire and brimstone… yes, it'll be marvelous…'_

Such thoughts were unbecoming of Goku, yet, if this was his manner of prioritizing his agenda, he would ensure that he took care of everything.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Corrupted Friendship

_Authoress' Note: Recently, I learned the death of Bulma's Japanese voice actress, Hiromi Tsuru, and I know I am not doing this story any justice. That is why before reading this, let us remember the one who truly made this anime successful. Without her talented voice, we would never had seen such a beautiful story evolve. She will be deeply missed._

 _Thank you for your time._

 _This chapter, like many others, WILL be dark. However, for the sake of Bulma' voice actress recently passing away, I will show a_ _ **bit**_ _of mercy for her character._

 _And yes, I am not sorry for how this chapter ended since I am already working on the next one. Expect the cliffhanger folks 'cause I'm not revealing my next hand yet._

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 05**

The sound of typing filled the darkened room, a small screen lit and casting long shadows across the ground. Within the dungeon-like place, a woman with fading blue hair works feverishly on attempting to create yet another miracle. While she had hoped that she had made more effort to create the fuel for the time machine, the world suddenly being thrown into hell a year ago did little to help Bulma with her pet project.

Trunks did not speak of who was ravaging the world much, especially after she learned that it Goku doing the deed. When she first heard this, she almost thought her heart stopped. The thought of her dear old friend doing such a horrific thing made her tear up to the point that she had nearly dismissed it until she witnessed it weeks later.

Immediately after, Bulma had worked day and night to gather the resources necessary to make the fuel. Her efforts were thwarted somewhat though when the Saiya-jin had destroyed several facilities that housed the ingredients. Since then, she relied on those who could get her what she needed—even the smallest supplies barely managed to make it to her hands, and by then, she had lost some progress making it due to the senseless destruction that surrounded her.

Drawing the slowly burning cigarette to her lips, Bulma inhaled to stave off the stress that she had been feeling as of late. She knew that the cancerous stick would kill her faster, but she knew her younger years had been long lost. All she knew was that the smoke she exhaled did manage to release what tension she felt.

In the past, Vegeta had reprimanded Bulma for this course of action, but the damn bastard went and gotten himself killed despite her own warnings, leaving her to raise her infant son as the others fell to the androids. If anything, the man was a hypocrite for how he treated her, and she had every right to live her life as she damn well pleased.

The thought of Vegeta's death brought Bulma back to the night Gohan arrived at her doorstep, his flaxen hair standing on end as tears streamed down his face. When she saw the injured boy, she demanded him what had happened. Instead, he remained mute, even as the heiress saw the pained expression burning in his eyes. She could not imagine the horrors he had witnessed that day, let alone to bring himself to speak of for another month. By then, Bulma had found her husband's corpse in its advanced state of decomposition, the armor he wore almost completely undamaged. She had even found the others' remains who had fallen to the androids who destroyed the city for their amusement in similar states, each one in far worse condition than the last. The only one she did not find was Yajarobe's body—she would learn later that somehow, he had managed to survive, but remained largely hidden so the androids would not attempt to kill him again.

While Goku's son had also escaped that day, Gohan was forever scarred by the events. He would in time train her own son in a bid to destroy the androids; however, Trunks did so after traveling to the past. As for Gohan…

Bulma wiped the tears away before they threatened to fall. She could not waste much time at the moment remembering such dark times—especially with Goku's recently blatant attacks of what remained of West City. It had taken years for them to recover from the androids—years he undid in less than a day when he rained energy blasts upon the city like a lunatic to force people to scatter. In the midst of the chaos, he would pursue the weak and murder them without mercy.

The sound of the door creaking open slowly made her jar from those dark thoughts, she heard the sound of footfalls coming down the staircase into her private sanctuary. Assuming it was Trunks, she turned with a smile on her face that quickly turned into horror.

Goku was standing there clothed in black, a predatory smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku questioned teasingly in a menacing manner. "I thought you'd be happy to see a familiar face…"

"S-stay away from me!" Bulma stuttered, rising from the chair that clanked on the floor behind her. She had _never_ dreamed of this madman finding her down here, let alone even knowing where she was hiding.

"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, why are you so tense? You're going to have a heart attack the way you're acting around me…" Goku tsked, moving towards her in a swift stride that made her tremble in fright.

"You… why did you kill those people? I heard from Trunks that you even killed Chi-chi! Why? She was defenseless!" Bulma questioned in anguish. She might have not liked the woman, but no one, not even Chi-chi deserved to die the way she had by her husband's hand.

Goku vanished and reappeared right behind her, making her jump as she turned to ensure that her back was not to this demon who wore her old friend's face. "I did it because I'm sick and tired of people fighting over shit that isn't important. As for Chi-chi, I gave her a mercy killing because she wasn't living a quality life anymore. I mean honestly, she was fortunate for living as long as she could on her own, but she would have died eventually either to the elements or by starvation."

"That doesn't mean you should kill her!" Bulma all but shouted at her old friend, moving back to the desk that she had been working at until Goku invaded her lab. "When did you decide to make that kind of decision for her?"

Goku shook his head. "The day a demented god decided to kill all of my loved ones and torture me for what felt like an eternity. When he did that, he pretty much gave me no other alternative, especially after forcing me to relive those deaths through his corrupt powers…"

Bulma stepped back, her body screaming for her to flee and try to protect the lab at any cost. If she died, she had to ensure that her son had the fuel necessary to get back to the past and find a way to get help. The last thing she wanted was for him to go against this monster again without assistance.

* * *

 _The sound of a body hitting the ground jarred Bulma from her nap in the bunker. She saw Trunks, still bandaged from Mai's first aid, trying to leave in order to confront Goku yet again in vain. He was still angered from the soldiers dying while trying to take the Saiya-jin down, and he would be damned if he stayed while he continued to raze the nearby cities._

" _Trunks, you can't go right now! You're going to kill yourself at this rate!" Bulma yelled at her stubborn son while walking over to the injured warrior. He glared at the woman, regret on his face for his past actions._

" _Not until Black is dead," Trunks growled coldly. His son_ _refused_ _to call Goku by his name, preferring the Saiya-jin's new moniker._

" _Please, don't… Mai wouldn't want you to go…" Bulma pleaded._

" _Mai would rather go even if she was injured!" Trunks countered, trying to get up, but his arms were shaking so much that they could not support his weight. He fell to the ground, his chin hitting the floor. "Damn!"_

" _Trunks!" Mai's voice echoed from further back in the bunker. She rushed out and was at his side in moments. "Please, don't strain yourself."_

" _M-Mai…" Trunks looked up at her as he saw the concern on her face. He saw how thin she had become as of late, and was worried about the woman's wellbeing. Their food rations were already stretched thin, much thinner than he would have preferred, but Goku's attacks made it difficult to scavenge food and supplies._

" _Your mother's right, you need to rest," Mai agreed with the older woman. "I know I can be a spitfire at times, but you're nursing broken bones. You'd be a sitting duck if Black happened to find you like this."_

 _The fire in Trunks' eyes died as Mai managed to do what Bulma could not—tame the Saiya-jin blood roaring inside of the warrior. While the former heiress had teased in the past how Mai had Trunks wrapped around her pinky, she never pressed her son to court the woman—even though there was an obvious age difference between the two. Secretly, Bulma wondered if her son would in time marry Mai; however, when Goku appeared, those ideas quickly were forced in the background due to the danger they were constantly in when they tried to take the madman down._

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku's voice drawled, bring Bulma's mind back to the present.

"As far away from you as possible," Bulma spoke in a low voice. She knew it would be futile to run, but she had to at least try. Reaching into her drawer, she knew she was wasting precious seconds trying to escape, but there was no way she was not going to go down without a fight. Pulling out a handgun, she fired what bullets she could at him while running towards the stairwell.

As the bullets struck Goku, he laughed, _laughed_ at the stupidity of his _friend_ trying to stall in utter futile. He quickly ended the game by slapping the gun out of her hand and pinning her against the wall. She winced as he drew closer.

"Don't worry Bulma, it won't be long now until you get to see Vegeta again," Goku promised, a serene smile betraying his intentions. "At least you'll finally get your wish and be reunited."

"Vegeta and I won't be reunited, you sick bastard!" Bulma cringed as she felt Goku gently touch her cheek.

"Oh, you will be, you're going to hell just like the millions of others I killed," Goku clarified. "After all, there is no Other World or heaven anymore since I destroyed the check-in station years ago. I figured that everyone deserves to be in hell, so I have made it possible by killing all of the ogres, including King Yemma himself."

Bulma's eyes widened in fear even while her hand slipped into the pocket to activate the protective shell on the fuel tank. This would be her magnum opus—her last shot at stopping this demon as she pressed the button. Silently, the protective covering shifted over the fuel tank to shield it from what may happen next.

"You… how did you…?"

"Doesn't matter, pretty soon, you're going to die, so why don't we take what time we have left and catch up before saying goodbye?"

Bulma whimpered. She hated the idea of being held against her will by this monster—this heartless that seemed determined to end all life without regard or mercy.

"I suppose you don't like the idea of knowing your dear old friend is going to kill you," Goku chuckled.

"Goku… the Goku I know died a quarter century ago, you're not him!" Bulma hissed in disgust.

"Actually, I'll tell you a secret… I came from the past," Goku told the older woman. "Had it not been for him, I probably would have never had to take a life, never had been torn away from everyone and everything I knew."

"Why… why are you telling me this if you're him?"

"Because, I plan on doing to you much worse than what I did to my wife," Goku replied, his face drawing closer to hers.

Bulma shut her eyes tightly, wishing with all of her heart that if she were reunited with Vegeta, she would be able to face whatever awaited her.

Even if it meant spending the rest of eternity in purgatory.

' _Vegeta, I'm coming… Trunks, please stop him before he hurts anyone else…'_ Bulma thought silently, her heart beating rapidly.

The remnants of the cigarette that Bulma had smoked earlier fell off the side of the ashtray. It struck the ground, and its final flames were extinguished quickly.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. No Hope, No Future

_Authoress' Note: Welcome back my faithful readers to yet another chapter of pure insanity and dread._

 _I would like to personally thank MikeV1 for his latest reviews, and would like to answer them here. After I read the manga version of the events regarding the Potara retcon, I ended up changing it slightly mainly to fit this story. In all fairness, I thought the manga was a_ _ **lot**_ _more interesting using that retcon than the anime, so I decided to roll with it._

 _Yes, it's hard writing emotions during certain scenes that call for sadness, humor, or anger, hence the wait between writing chapters takes a bit longer than needed. I should also mention is I usually hate watching horror movies—writing the last chapter did take some ingenuity on my part. Ironically enough, I wrote most of the chapter in one day after posting the previous chapter, and I did very little editing compared to the other chapters._

 _Well, as the title states, our time traveler's going to be in a lot of trouble this chapter. How you may ask? Well, it seems you'll have to read to find out. After all, I'm sure no one actually saw this twist coming._

 _Before reading on, I would like to post a poll that will require a review: Who would you like to win at the end of this story? Goku Black or Future Trunks?_

 _You can only vote once. The one with the most votes will determine how the finale will play out._

 _There might be an opportunity that I might just post the alternate ending just for shits and giggles though, considering if one prefers an alternate ending._

 _Happy voting folks and your feedback is greatly encouraged!_

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 06**

An explosion rocked the earth as Trunks rushed towards his mother's lab, his heart racing at the thought of what remaining family meeting her end at that monster. The lack of footfalls sent a wave of panic through his being as he finally reached the basement and saw a curtain of flames impeding his way. Within the burning rubble, he saw Bulma's body lying broken on the floor—he was too little, too late.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled, rushing forward despite the flames separating him from the woman who had given so much to him. Pulling her lifeless body in his arms, he felt the tears stinging his eyes. He could not bring her back due to what Goku had done to her. The way he did it made it seem almost though he tortured her slowly and show the young man how fragile life truly seemed.

A faint beeping sound made Trunks jump and he saw the sealed canister that held what fuel he needed to head back to the past in a bid to stop Goku's unholy rampage. Setting his mother down for the final time, he walked over and pulled it off before the fire could spread towards the device.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't save you in time," Trunks growled angrily. "I'll make it up to you by ensuring he goes to hell where he belongs…"

The tears were stinging his eyes as he slipped through the fire and up the stairwell to safety. What fuel he had was going to send the warrior on a one-way trip to the past, and because of it, he would make certain that he saves what family he has left.

* * *

Mai was hiding within one of the dilapidated buildings where she left her remaining ammo. Ever since Trunks left the base without warning, she kept herself busy preparing her weapon for the upcoming battle against Goku. She knew that her friend would return soon, so it kept her mind occupied off the thoughts of him for the time being.

The door creaked open and Mai stood up to greet Trunks who came in with his head downcast. Concerned about him, she rushed towards him as she saw the fuel canister shake in his grasp.

"Trunks, are you…?" Mai questioned, but saw the pained expression. "No, please don't tell me…"

"Mom… Black killed her mercilessly…" Trunks nearly whispered. He found himself engulfed in a hug by the woman who had been close to him since their lives became complicated a year earlier. "She… she gave us a chance to fix this… we can't stay idle…"

"Nonsense," Mai drew away from the young man. "We'll go after you eat."

"Mai…" Trunks started, but realized by the glint in her eyes that he had no say in the matter. Just like his mother, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Fine, but we better eat fast."

Mai smiled a faint smile, saddened by Bulma's death, but knew she had to be strong for his sake. She walked back further into the room and pulled out a can before pulling the tab on it, exposing the small meal within. Pressing the can against his hands, he took it gently, wasting little time taking a bite. While it was a poor substitute to his mother's cooking, Trunks savored the meal before giving the can back to her.

"You need to eat as well," Trunks reminded the woman. He would be damned if she skipped another meal for his sake. While he needed a large amount of nutrients, he knew that she had been trying to stave off her own hunger.

"Trunks, you need it more than I do," Mai argued.

"I won't eat this alone," Trunks countered, determined to have her eat at least one more meal than continue to go hungry. "Please…"

Mai looked up at him and saw that he was pleading for her to grant his request. Taking the can, her hands brushed against his, invoking a blush on her cheeks. Turning, she awkwardly began to eat the other half of the meal that he offered.

"You're our only hope," Mai spoke between bites, her reasoning for why she would go hungry most nights. "You deserve this meal more than I do…"

"No Mai," Trunks dismissed that thought. "If it wasn't for you, I would have died several times these past six months. I owe you my life."

Mai's blush deepened at his confession. "Compared to the number of times you saved me, it was nothing."

Trunks pulled her into his arms, the now empty can falling to the ground with a clank as Mai stared up at the young man in surprise.

"Mai, I would have give up before now if you hadn't been there," Trunks muttered softly. "Even now, had you not stopped me, I probably would have been out there hunting Black down for what he did, and would have died for it."

"I… I did it because you're all I have left…" Mai whispered, feeling somewhat awkward in his arms. "My friends died because of him, and… and your mother took me in despite what I did to her… I don't know why…"

"I don't know, but Mai, I'm glad you're here…" Trunks drew closer and the small gap between them vanished as his lips pressed against hers. The woman's eyes widened before they closed, returning the action as her heart raced.

Even in the battle ravaged city, Trunks managed to find his resolve through the woman who managed to give him a small glimmer of hope. Despite her history, he trusted Mai with his very life.

And it would be his life that he would fight with to ensure that she survived.

"We shouldn't waste much more time," Trunks pulled away and started towards the door. He looked back at Mai, who walked over and pulled the strap of her gun on her shoulder.

"Yes, we need to get to the time machine," Mai confirmed, still feeling her cheeks burning from the reddish hue that stained her cheeks. Picking the fuel canister up, Trunks opened the door for her—being a gentleman as she walked out before he followed, closing the door quietly behind him.

The couple walked out of the building, the tension high due to Goku more than likely lurking nearby watching their every move. Trunks glanced around the sky every so often, used to the monster's stalking behavior. Mai on the other hand had her eyes trained on the ground in case he happened to be using the ground for a sneak attack.

"We're almost there," Trunks whispered, his back against the wall. "When we get there, I want you to come back with me."

"What? But Trunks…" Mai started, but he covered her lips with his left hand.

"I already lost one woman I love, and I would be damned if I lost another," Trunks admitted, his eyes burning with determination. "You're coming with me."

"A-alright…" Mai was stunned by Trunks' confession, but she had to admit that she too was in love with the man who was bold enough to kiss her not long ago.

Just as they drew near the compound where the time machine was housed, a blast flew towards it, engulfing the building. Trunks pulled Mai into his arms to shield her from the explosion as debris and dust flew past them. When it cleared, the young man stared in absolute aghast—the time machine, the last of his mother's legacy, had been incinerated. Turning his sights heavenward, he saw Goku smirking in amusement.

"Did you really think I hadn't figured out what you and your mother were planning? I've been watching her trying to get that stupid device to work for you. Shame though she wasn't able to get the fuel," Goku laughed. "Had you been a bit quicker, maybe you could have done something, but now, your last hope's been destroyed."

"Damn you Black…" Trunks growled angrily. Before he could do anything, Mai ran forward, pulling the gun off her shoulder and aimed it directly at Goku.

"Go to hell, you fucking bastard!" Mai yelled at the Saiya-jin, her bullets flying at the madman. He allowed the bullet hail to strike him without showing any pain, relishing in the anguish on her face as the tears streamed down her face.

"Such a beautiful expression," Goku smirked and appeared before Mai seconds later. The woman backpedaled, but was grabbed by her jacket. She kicked in futile while Trunks ran towards her, but the demented Saiya-jin aimed a blast at her head. "I think she'd look even more beautiful as a corpse though. What do you think?"

"Let her go!" Trunks angrily demanded.

"Why? She's probably going to run just like the rest of you pathetic vermin and plan to annoy the hell out of me another day. No, I think I'll make sure she never tries to do it ever again… especially with you watching…"

"Trunks!" Mai whimpered as Goku fired a blast that incinerated her head immediately. She had no time to scream, let alone say another word.

Dropping the headless body to the ground, Trunks felt almost though the very world immediately vanished around him. Mai, _his_ friend was dead.

And it was this bastard's fault that the world was truly hell.

"Mai… no…" Trunks spoke in a broken and defeated voice. He fell to his knees, his body trembling in a mixture of anger and grief.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll both reunite together in hell…" Goku cackled before vanishing, leaving the man in utter anguish.

"Damn you Black. DAMN YOU!" Trunks roared, the golden aura blazing around his being. He thought losing his mother was bad enough, but now, he even lost Mai, the only other woman he loved in a short amount of time.

' _When I get my hands on Black, I'm going to torture him… until he begs for death…'_ Trunks mentally seethed. He was determined to bring Goku down—even if it meant lowering himself to the evil bastard's own tactics.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Breaking Point

_Authoress' Notes: It seems that lately, I've been gathering more followers despite this story not being my usual cup of tea. I suppose if I am gathering more readers, I should do the honest thing and write the rest of this crazy train wreck of a fanfic._

 _Alright, it seems I suppose I postponed the mystery surrounding our demented kaioshin long enough, considering that he has not make a single appearance besides the flashbacks. What does this mean?_

 _Most of you probably have already guessed by the way this story was written—especially since I tend to suck at withholding mystery for long periods of time. Ever since I started this story, I have barely hinted at anything regarding Zamasu's fate up to this point._

 _Welp, time for you readers to get the answer in the best way possible: the final flashback chapter of this series!_

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 07**

 _Goku was sitting chained up like the animal he was within the prison cell he had been confined to for over a year. Normally, one would have thought that he would have starved to death, but instead, he remained oddly alive, albeit being weakened tremendously. During his imprisonment, he had tried to escape, but had long lost the motivation after a time. He would have imagined that he would have lost all ability to speak as well considering his lack of social interactions._

 _The door creaking open after such a long absence did not deter the Saiya-jin who longed for death in any form to spare him of suffering any further. Zamasu came down with a small offering of food and rested it several feet away from the starved man._

" _Come now, it is time for you to eat Son Goku," Zamasu called out to the shadows where the Saiya-jin rested._

" _Why?" the gruff voice questioned, his voice croaking in his throat. He did not try to move, let alone trust this god with anything he had to offer. "You hadn't come down in a long time…"_

" _I was preparing everything for today my lovely Saiya-jin," Zamasu replied with a smirk. "After you eat, you will follow me."_

 _The chains holding Goku relinquished the man. Slowly and cautiously, the Saiya-jin approached the tray, half-expecting him to vaporize it at the last minute. Instead, he was surprised when the deity did not and snatched it from the ground. Ravenously, Goku ate with gusto, his body raked with pain when the long dormant muscles began to work to digest the meal. His strength began to return to him as a part of him wondered what the evil kaioshin was planning._

" _I still wonder why you mortals need to eat," Zamasu muttered in disgust. While he had hoped to cull the Saiya-jin's table manners, he had failed royally a year ago when the Saiya-jin decided to eat an uncooked meal before his eyes—thus confining the imprisoned Saiya-jin within his cell for an undetermined amount of time._

 _Goku ignored Zamasu as he continued to stuff his face with very poor table manners with his bare hands. No matter, the kaioshin could care less what the Saiya-jin was doing at the moment. Very soon, Zamasu knew that he would have what he had yearned for, and these trivial matters would no longer exist._

 _As soon as Goku was finished eating, Zamasu placed a hand on top of his head and the scenery changed. The Saiya-jin realized that they were in some sort of chamber that he never seen before. He saw a circle inscribed with purple blood and realized that there was a significance to this room since there were artifacts resting on the ground that he vaguely recognized._

" _Are… are these…?" Goku questioned at the melon-sized orange orbs resting upon the ground._

" _Yes, it took me some time, but I managed to find the planet where these things originated and stole them back here," Zamasu answered. "Of course, I had to keep one of their kind alive, so I chose the one whose lifeforce is tied to these magical spheres. As for the rest, I have massacred the rest of their kind to avoid having the vermin make more of these and use them to their own devices."_

 _Goku recognized the older Namekian who he had briefly met what felt like ages ago. He was deeply injured, yet was still alive mostly due to Zamasu holding back his full power. The green man was chained to a wall, his breathing shallow as he groaned in pain, his eyes swollen shut from the torture he had endured. The Saiya-jin looked over at the kaioshin, almost though questioning his motives._

" _What was the purpose of bringing me here then?" Goku questioned, almost in pure disbelief of the key to end his torment resting before him. It almost seemed too easy—he could use these to undo what Zamasu had done and reclaim what was left of his dwindling humanity._

" _Don't you see? Today, you and I will finally become the ultimate god, and our glorious fusion will last forever," Zamasu grinned like a lunatic, souring the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's ambitions heavily. "We will ensure the very cosmos of all twelve universes, not just your universe, becomes a paradise where no mortal will ever desecrate anything ever again."_

" _The ultimate god…" Goku parroted the words Zamasu had spoken earlier, his voice void of emotion. As the kaioshin's hand moved towards his left ear, that action alone was enough to bring the Saiya-jin to action._

 _Without warning, a psionic blade of pure energy pierced Zamasu's chest, his eyes frozen in absolute surprise as blood trickled down his chin. Standing before him was his executioner, Goku, the one he had literally tormented for years at a time with a deadened expression in his eyes. It was almost though he were a marionette being controlled by a puppeteer hiding within the shadows—one that had their own motives on how to best utilize the Saiya-jin that had been tortured for long periods of time._

" _W-well played, Son Goku…" Zamasu fell earthward with a groan of pain in his voice. The earring fell out of his hand, clanking against the granite surface, and rolled before the Saiya-jin's feet. "I should have seen this coming…"_

" _No shit you should have seen this coming," Goku seethed. Emotion seemed to come back to life within his being as he vented his anger at the man that had tortured him for what felt like an eternity. It was a moment well-worth the hell he endured. "I've waited a long time to do this to you, and now, I can get my revenge for all you put me through!"_

" _Pity, I suppose I should show you the same gesture…" Without warning, Zamasu lifted his hand and blasted the Namekian hanging on the wall. In mere moments, the dragon balls turned to stone, signifying the severed ties of the magical spheres. "Ha, I figured that you were probably planning to use these… well too bad you'll never have the chance to…"_

" _Damn you!" Goku roared as he continued to stab the demented kaioshin, not stopping until he laid mutilated lifeless on the ground like the thousands of victims he had tortured. Not that the Saiya-jin actually cared what happened to Zamasu body by this point as he stood up. "Damn you… damn you… I never wanted things to end like this… it's your fault that I am like this… DAMN YOU!"_

 _Rose colored energy surrounded his being, his hair taking on the light pink hue that he would later refer to as Super Saiya-jin Rosé. With this transformation, this form verified that Goku was no longer pure of heart since his soul was tainted with the lives he had taken. He stared at his reflection with utmost distaste—liking the image as much as he liked the kaioshin—very little._

 _Whatever hope the Saiya-jin had up to this point were crushed—just like the round stones that were once the dragon balls that shattered into millions of fragments in seconds. The aura violently surged around his being as he screamed in anguish for what felt like an eternity._

 _Eventually, the power died around him along with the roar of his voice. His body trembled from the unholy power that surged through his being, and for once, he relished in how corrupted his soul has become._

" _I suppose I should be grateful to Zamasu, at least I no longer have to care who lives and who dies considering that I'm already in hell," Goku sadistically spoke to himself without caring if anyone considered him crazy for talking to himself. "Might as well make it a paradise since I doubt there will be anyone who will be able to end my miserable and pathetic life."_

 _Without another word, Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead to attempt to head back to Earth, finally free of Zamasu. He had no idea where he was, yet, he did not care as he finally locked onto the familiar world he had considered his home._

 _Soon, it would become his kingdom bathed in the blood of millions._

* * *

Goku opened his eyes as he sat on the deck overseeing the forest. He had long since returned to Earth and for over a year, he focused on taking his anger on the world he had once protected. While he had not expected to end up in Trunks' timeline, he was pleased with the idea of having some decent challenge and tormented the Saiya-jin quite often.

' _Tomorrow, I suppose I'll check on Trunks, assuming he would like the company with all things considered,'_ Goku smirked silently to himself. He took a drink of tea from the chipped tea cup—the same tea he had served Zamasu quite often during his horrid conditioning—as his own personal and final 'fuck you' to the kaioshin who decided to make his life difficult.

* * *

"Mai, I'm sorry," Trunks whispered, kneeling at the woman's grave as the tears ran down his face. He had mourned for days after both his mother and lover died the same day. The tragedy had left him yearning for guidance, for support, but he found that all of it paled compared to the revenge that burned within his heart.

"I wish I had been stronger, so I could have stopped him from killing you and mom," Trunks continued, his body seemed heavy as he spoke to them. "I won't rest until he's dead. Even if I die, I would prefer it to living in these dark times. If I can, I'll take that bastard down with me… make sure he doesn't hurt another innocent soul…"

The gravestones themselves were crude, and yet, Trunks knew that they would mark a testament to the emotional turmoil he had no choice but to endure. He carved their names in the surface, a way to honor the dead when there were millions of others who went without any identification and decayed in desolate conditions.

From behind the grave, a black cat emerged, almost though its visit was to provide some semblance of comfort to Trunks. Purring, the lone warrior glanced up at it and gently lifted the cat in his arms, warmly petting it. It was almost though Bulma and Mai sent the feline to remind Trunks what he needed to fight for.

"Once I manage that, I pray for the day we are reunited once more," Trunks finished his prayer, rising to his feet with some difficulty. He turned to head back to the base with the cat in arm; however, an explosion from that direction jolted him into full awareness.

"Damn it Black," Trunks hissed. He sat the cat down on the ground in an attempt to protect what innocent life he could from dying. His feet, which had been dragging upon the ground, moved faster into a sprint, before he kicked off the ground. Flaring his aura, he flew forward, knowing that he had to stop Goku before he caused anymore death and tear apart another family.

The cat that gave Trunks comfort returned to the grave—almost though waiting for him to return from the battle he had no choice but to fight alone.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	9. Blackened Reunion

_Authoress' Note: This chapter was probably the second hardest one to write, considering that this is leading up to the end game between Goku Black and Trunks._

 _However, note that this is_ _ **not**_ _the last chapter for this story._

 _Not yet anyway._

 _Yes, I could rush it and just write the ending that everyone voted for, but where would the fun be in that? Plus, I thought I torture everyone waiting one more chapter for the winner._

 _It's obvious who the winner's going to be, but come on! Do I look like the type who writes battles in one go?_

 _Not counting a few stories that I have written in the past, I just wanted to leave everyone in suspense just a bit longer as I write an ending worthy of such a death battle between these two super powers._

 _Plus, who knows how this story will actually end?_

 _Thanks everyone for the support as I write this crazy story. Hopefully, everyone's excited about the end._

 _By the way, thank you all for your feedback, especially the little black cat I finally brought into the story at a critical moment. I didn't forget about the little guy, I just wanted to put him in where it was needed. And don't worry, our little friend's not going to get involved in this fight._

 _#blackdivergence_

 **Black Divergence**

 **Chapter 08**

Goku grinned at the destruction that he was causing from a rooftop, the fire casting a reddish glow on the otherwise stark landscape. The screams of agony and death filled the air, making him giddy with excitement that humanity was slipping ever closer to extinction with each death he was responsible for causing. Soon, he would have completed what he had been sent to Earth to do decades ago.

And once he was done, he would truly embrace the peace that he had sought for since being enslaved by Zamasu by living on this world alone. Without being judged for his actions, for the monster he had truly become, and truly rejoice in his long-awaited victory.

" _ **BLACK!"**_ a familiar voice roared angrily from the darkened skies above. Goku turned towards the half-breed Saiya-jin who glared at him coldly. His boots clapped upon the surface moments later, the stern expression almost smoldering on Trunks' face.

"It's a shame, really," Goku smirked, trying to rile the younger man up further. "You have Vegeta's blood flowing in your veins, and yet, you despise killing men, women, and children. Why?"

"It's because I'm nothing like you, you murderer," Trunks hissed at the way the full-blooded Saiya-jin spoke of genocide almost though it were mere pastime. "Why did you kill my mother? Mai? All of these people?"

"Are you truly that naïve to be asking a man who has slaughtered millions why he kills?" Goku tsked, disappointed in the younger generation for not understanding his motives. "I kill your mother because she's lived such a sheltered life compared to the thousands of others that suffered—myself included."

Trunks stiffened. He hated how Goku spoke of his mother almost though she were nothing but a coward. He had seen how hard she had worked, how much she had sacrificed over the years to ensure that the others lived. And yet, here this bastard was demeaning her memory.

"The woman that you were flirting with? She's long lived past her prime—and to be honest, I thought you could have done much better than flirting with an older woman," Goku continued, not in the least bit bothered by the inner turmoil the younger man was going through.

Mai. Trunks' heart ached at the thought of the woman who perished by this man's hands. He had planned to have a future with her, and sadly, it was stolen away by someone who wanted to break what drive he had left in his being. If he had only acted sooner, she would still be alive.

"Everyone else? They're all selfish bastards who could care less about others if they were in pain, suffering from hunger, and trying to survive in futile. Hence, I thought it fitting to weed out the ones who don't know any of that and let live whatever wants to live. Eventually, we're all destined to die anyway, so we might as well live this life that's called hell before we burn in it."

Trunks pulled the sword out from the scabbard that was on his back as the metal grated against the hollow shell. Before he could fully swing it in front of him, Goku had his hand on the young man's wrist as he stared at the blade. Almost though tempting fate, the full-blooded Saiya-jin ran his thumb against the sharp edge, leaving a trail of blood behind. A grimaced expression crossed the younger man's face—almost though he were disgusted by this strange sight of the stronger warrior allowing the sword to harm him.

"What's the matter?" Goku questioned. "Is the blood turning off the idea of you avenging those whose lives I took mercilessly?"

Those words brought the young man's resolve as his eyes narrowed. Pulling his wrist from Goku's grasp, Trunks managed to flick the blood off the blade as he focused his attention on the man who had taken many innocent lives.

"I'm going to kill you," Trunks resolved angrily.

"By all means, do what all the others failed to do," Goku sadistically cajoled, beckoning Trunks to engage him in combat—even if it was utterly futile. "If you fail, you're going to join what's left of humanity in hell."

A roar of anger escaped Trunks' throat as he swung the sword directly at Goku's left shoulder—only for the blade to be knocked out of his grasp as it slid across the ground towards the edge of the building. What rubble stood in the blade's path stopped its descent; however, some of the debris happened to be knocked by the forward momentum, clanking soundly against the ruins that laid below.

Being unarmed did not deter the blue-haired warrior in the slightest as he started throwing punches that Goku either blocked or dodged. Nothing seemed to phase the man who Trunks heard about growing up from Gohan. It was almost though he lived up to the stories that had been told, the legend made real in utmost flesh and blood.

This was the same man that the half-breed son of Vegeta had met in the past when he originally went back to change it. While Trunks had succeeded in changing the timeline of the past, it did nothing to change the fate of his time—his world still laid in ruins. He had thankfully gained the strength to overcome the threats, he thought that his battle had been won, and he could live in peace until _Goku_ appeared one day.

The man that stood before Trunks may have Goku's face, his hair, and the demeanor; however, this man was _not_ the same one he considered his brother-in-arms. He was _not_ the one who sacrificed his life for the world, nor the man who fought to protect all life, including those he was allied with.

No, this man that Trunks was fighting against was a shade of the man he thought long dead. This man would have sooner given someone a second chance before even considering killing them in cold blood. He would have spared that person to see if he or she can change their ideals rather than humiliating them further in a long dragged out affair.

This man, Trunks resigned wholeheartedly, was not Son Goku in the slightest.

This man was Black, the murderer of all of those who he considered family—a family he massacred all because of his selfish narcistic desires.

Throwing another punch, Goku caught the punch as his hand tightened around the blue-haired man's fist. Grunting in pain, Trunks flared his aura, hair standing on end as he willingly ascended into a Super Saiya-jin. Managing to knock the full-blooded Saiya-jin back freed the transformed warrior as he rubbed the slightly crushed appendage.

"Not bad," Goku grinned. "Of course, it's nothing compared to what I've become."

"I don't care what you've become!" Trunks yelled back, the bones in his fist slightly cracked from the intense pressure. He had to be careful, otherwise, he could end up shattering the bones completely and make his hand useless.

"You should boy," Goku warned as he clenched his fists. Roaring, dark pink and ebony energy flared around his form. Trunks felt himself being pushed backwards as his feet dug into the concrete. The younger man tried in vain to stay upright from the pressure released.

Suddenly, Trunks' eyes widened in pure horror when he realized that he could _not_ sense any energy whatsoever coming from the full-blood.

It was almost though the youth was dealing with the androids again before he put an end to their terror. That thought sent a chill down Trunks' spine, his instincts were literally screaming to flee, to abandon the battlefield until he came up with a strategy and strength to take this bastard down once and for all.

' _How is this happening?'_ The blue-haired man's eyes widened. Goku was suddenly shrouded in nothing but pink energy before it started to break away from his body in fragments, revealing the transformed warrior in all of his glory. The blackened aura overlapped the rose-hued one, making him seem even more menacing then he was in his base form.

"Surprised? I was too when I transformed for the first time," Goku noticed the surprise on Trunks' face. "It's not like my original transformation that I reached, but I think it's an improvement of Super Saiya-jin Blue. I call it Super Saiya-jin Rosé."

"Super Saiya-jin Rosé?" Trunks never seen such a transformation in his life. For the first time, he felt intimidated by the un-wielding pressure that was exerted from the full-blooded Saiya-jin standing before him. Sweat began to run down the left side of his cheek. It slipped off the edge and fell to the ground, splattering against the pavement.

By that point, Trunks found Goku's fist directly into the right side of his face, striking with such intensity that he was completely off-guard by such an attack. The young man was hit with enough force that the only thing he knew was pain.

Pain in which became the only thing he knew as he weightlessly slammed through several floors of the building he had been standing on before he came to an abrupt halt. By then, he was no longer conscious, let alone a Super Saiya-jin.

* * *

" _Trunks!" the faint sound of Mai's voice echoed as Trunks found himself in a void of white. He was not in the slightest injured as he saw the female running towards him, tears in her eyes._

" _Mai," Trunks felt her embrace him in her arms. It was almost though he had been dreaming of the worst and everything was going to be alright._

" _You need to keep fighting," Mai said suddenly, which confused the young man._

" _Fighting? But Mai…" Trunks saw and felt her tremble, almost though she were trying to hold back the tears from falling._

" _Black, he killed your mother, everyone, including me," Mai reminded as she looked up at him, the weight of her words reminding him instantly of the thousands who died, including his own mother and the woman in his arms._

" _It'd be so much easier to just give up and join you," Trunks lamented. He was tired, so tired, and he knew that it was pointless to continue fighting against Goku when he had no one else to lean on for support._

" _No Trunks! You need to live! If you die, everything would be for nothing!" Mai told the man._

" _Mai…" Trunks held her in his arms, wanting nothing more than to join her on the other side. He knew it was a selfish wish, yet, he wanted it more than anything in the world. He realized that Mai was starting to disappear, almost though she was dying once more. "No! Mai!"_

" _You need to go back and end Black," Mai pleaded to Trunks, her hands slipping through him. "If not, he'll only continue until nothing is left…"_

" _Mai! NO!" Trunks tried in futile to hold onto what he had, but she vanished. Anguish filled the young man as pain began to pull him back into consciousness and further away from the woman he loved. "Mai! MAI!"_

* * *

" _ **MAI!"**_ Trunks yelled, before he took in a pained gasp of air. He found himself under the rubble almost though he had been left for dead. The right side of his face felt like it had caved in from that punch alone. What he would do for a Senzu at that moment? It was a bitter shame that the magical beans had long since been lost with Korin and the tower due to the androids—those would have done wonders by this point.

Pushing the rubble off of his body, he rose to his feet slowly and painfully. How long had he been out? Minutes? Hours? Days? A week?

Trunks knew that he was no match against Goku, who easily outclassed him the second he unleashed Super Saiya-jin Rosé against him. No, fighting him again, even in this state would be absolute suicide.

' _I can't just let him live… he'll continue killing until there's nothing left…'_ Trunks thought silently to himself. He had no other allies that could help him. The time machine had been destroyed, and the only thing he could do was try his hardest to fight against the man that had taken everything from him.

"Damn Black, I won't let him get away with this," Trunks snarled, seeing the sword that had been knocked away earlier resting on the ground several yards away. He walked over and grasped the hilt, staring at the blade as his mind flashed back to the way Goku handled it earlier without an ounce of remorse for his actions. Trunks' hand tightened on the hilt, his eyes looking to the horizon where he knew the full-blooded Saiya-jin would be lurking.

* * *

Goku stood on top of the collapsed rubble, almost though he had grown bored and was contemplating other things to do with his time. A bright golden glow emerged from the hole that he put Trunks through—exploding as the younger man emerged, long golden hair spilling down his back.

"It seems you've gained your second wind," Goku smirked, his blood itching to continue the fight.

"Yeah, and I'm going to ensure that you go down even if it's the last thing I do!" Trunks threatened the full-blooded Saiya-jin who seemed prepared to continue this tirade. "I _will_ kill you!"

Goku laughed, completely humored by the younger man's bravado rather than intimidated by his latest death threat. "Oh really? I suppose you're finally serious. Very well, let's see who lives and who dies."

Both combatants stared at each other—one wanting to save everything, while the other wanted to destroy. Once upon a time, they fought together against a common threat, but now, they were at each other's throats due to differing views.

Their auras flared as they lunged at one another, a bright light engulfing the battlefield that they were fighting on.

 _ **To Be Concluded…**_


	10. FiNalE?

_Authoress' Note: Alright folks, I'm sure everyone's been waiting for the ending of this story for months now. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter since I had put a lot of time and effort into it._

 _Hope everyone's ready for this because this took a lot of time to write the last battle between Trunks and Goku since I left everyone on a horrible cliffhanger last chapter._

 _So yeah, who's ready for this story to end?_

 **Black Divergence**

 **FiNalE?**

Trunks and Goku were trading punches that literally rocked the planet, explosions shattering the murky skies with thunder and lightning. Such a battle would leave many a mortal to watch in awe if it were not for the fact that it was a fight between life and death. Humanity itself was watching with bated breath as the very fate of the universe was decided between these god-like men who had transcended beyond the limits of time, fate, and mortality itself.

Pink energy clashed against flaxen in a weightless, otherworldly display of power and might that none could ever dream of witnessing in their lifetime. As Trunks lunged forward at Goku, his blade gleaming from the fading sunlight that burned the horizon, an animalistic roar reverberated throughout the ruins of a formerly bustling city. As both deity-like beings met in the middle, an explosion of power erupted with the force of an atomic bomb, causing wind, dust, and debris to fly from its fiery wake.

As the smoke cleared, it was undecided who the victor would be—everything went eerily silent.

The only sound was the wind that whistled through the desolate streets in a foreboding manner.

* * *

Goku had Trunks pinned the ground, the young blue-haired male's front resting upon the pavement. The former hero had pressed the half-breed's wrists against the small of his back while gloating at the futile efforts.

"Maybe I should kill you just like that woman you were flirting with," Goku cockily told the man.

"That woman? That woman was…" Trunks would have said more; however, a flash of light suddenly blinded both him and the full-blooded Saiya-jin. The familiar sound of machinery was heard as a gasp of surprise escaped the younger man's throat. His eyes squinted open as he saw a time machine appear with… himself, another version of Goku, and his father all cramped inside. "What is going on?"

"Apparently, you must have been able to go back in time in one alternate universe and get a hold of those pathetic Saiya-jin," Goku sneered, his gaze falling upon the machine with a sadistic grin.

The scene suddenly pauses as a feminine shadow with a monkey tail comes up from the bottom of the frame.

"Okay, it seems I'm going to have to rename a few people considering there's bound to be confusion from this point on." The woman muttered, quickly slapping stickers with the new names on their outfits. "Okay, carry on everyone!"

The scene resumes as Trunks eyes widened. He begins to laugh at the Saiya-jin that had him pinned.

"What's so funny?" Goku questioned.

"You… you have a new name," Trunks laughed at the irony. Goku was confused until he looked down and saw the name that was on his shirt. Apparently, his name was now Blackie for some odd reason.

"What?" Blackie was flabbergasted and released the younger man. He had no idea what these words mean; however, he saw Trunks new name and quickly got over it. "At least my name isn't Emo Trunks." This caused the young man to raise a brow at the oddity of the strange turn of events that were happening.

"Seriously, who gave us these names?" Emo Trunks questioned, trying to pull the nametag off his jacket.

"Not sure, but apparently, I'm now known as Kakarrot," the other Goku was a bit surprised by the not-so-subtitle renaming.

"I'm more than displeased by this," Princess Vegeta sneered, trying to rip the name off of his armor to no avail. It was almost though the name fused to the very plate and refused to budge.

"At least you guys aren't stuck with mine," Spoilt Princeling—who was formerly another variation of Trunks who was with the Saiya-jins from the past—was now fiddling with his jacket that he could not remove. The buttons of said jacket seemed to fuse to the fabric and the rest of the outfit had somehow morphed into a one-piece that could not be torn off.

"This isn't what I signed up for!" Kakarrot complained, his lust for battle ruined by the strange turn of events that were taking place. "Can we just go back?"

"What about me?" Emo Trunks' asked, his hand raised towards them as he pleaded for help.

"Forget it, you're on your own," Princess Vegeta snorted as he turned on heel, and started back towards the time machine. However, Blackie decided to destroy it with a well-timed energy blast. "Ah!"

"None of you are going anywhere," Blackie smirked, pleased at this outcome. Now he had some new playthings to occupy his time, and he was going to take full advantage of this.

Before Blackie could make one step forward to attack the new group of fighters that came from an alternate timeline, a soft mewing sound was heard. The little black cat from the grave had emerged from the forest, sending a chill of fear through Emo Trunks. He considered the cat an otherworldly angel, one he did not wish to involve in this deadly affair that had already taken the lives of his mother and lover.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Emo Trunks cried out to the little cat swaggering towards Blackie unfazed by this odd development. Princess Vegeta, who was comforting Spoilt Princeling over his name change, noticed that there was a change in the air as the cat approached the rebellious Saiya-jin.

"Hm, what's this?" Blackie picked up the cat by the scruff of its neck. He held the cat, almost though he were disgusted by its appearance. "Puny little thing would be an excellent example of destroying what's left of your spirit."

"What? No!" Emo Trunks exclaimed, terrified at the fact that the villain would resort to such measures to an innocent cat.

"Even I wouldn't be as heinous as to kill a cat," Princess Vegeta spoke with terror. Kakarrot glanced over at the princess almost though he were insane.

"Uh… you kind of did kill a bunch of people that one time at the tournament and…"

"Shut it clown!" Vegeta interrupted, not wanting to recall that weak moment where he blew up the grand stands to goad the younger Saiya-jin into fighting him.

"Well then, it's time to… gah!" The black cat suddenly scratched Blackie as he released the feline, the small creature drawing blood. "Damn you!" The corrupted version of Earth's hero prepared to fire a blast at the cat.

"NO!" Emo Trunks yelled, running towards the creature to shield it from certain doom. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY LAST HOPE!"

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE WITH IT!" Blackie roared, firing an energy blast straight at Emo Trunks and the small cat. The furry creature suddenly jumped out of the hero's arms as it flew towards the blast. He batted his paw at it almost though it were a bird as it flew back at Blackie. The cur nearly did not dodge it in time. "What in the hell?"

"MrrrrwwwWWWWW!" Without warning, the tiny black cat suddenly shifted into a car-sized panther as it growled lowly and stalked towards his prey.

"What kind of asspull is this?" Blackie stared at the creature.

"That… that's the legendary Super Panther!" Princess Vegeta gasped. "I thought they were all dead back when the Planet Panthura was destroyed!"

"Ah shit," Blackie muttered as he fought valiantly against the cat-turned-panther but fell before his absolute might.

The others watched the one-sided blood bath in absolute horror that lasted all of five minutes. After Blackie, Goku Black, whatever you want to call him, died at the panther's claws, the creature reverted to its innocent form and walked away. The only sign of the massacre was a path of bloody paw prints on the ground, especially since the body of the evil Saiya-jin was destroyed by the other fighters' energy blasts.

After the initial shock wore off, Kakarrot used the Zeno button, and explained the situation to the empathetic child-like deity. The King of All found the cat and made him the new God of Destruction. He would go on to appoint Yajirobi for some odd reason as the Supreme Kai, considering his affiliation to the late Korin was a great resume builder.

All in all, the future version of Universe 7 was left in rather questionable hands of a shapeshifting-cat-to-panther and a cowardly human. Then again, who am I to judge the King of All's decisions of who watches over what in each universe? At least it was not destroyed, and in the end, the hierarchy was restored somewhat.

The Saiya-jins who ended up in this crazy train wreck of a timeline for no reason? Well, they made their way back to the correct timeline eventually thanks to the Plothole 3000 they managed to find in Kami's Lookout. How they managed to use it still remains a mystery to this day, but at least they were able to return to the past and figure out how to get back to the future correctly to truly put an end to Zamasu's true ambitions in another timeline. Thankfully, in that timeline, Goku Black was at least a result of Zamasu's body hijacking, and not a brainwashed former hero who went on a murdering spree just for the hell of it.

As for Emo Trunks, he helped rebuild Other World with Zeno, and as a reward, the young man was reunited with his loved ones. His waifu, Mai, happy to see Emo Trunks again, ended up having his babies, which would go on to do many wonderful things.

Thus, the end of the Legendz.

 _ **WTF? What kind of ending is this?**_

 _As you all have guessed, this was totally unrelated to either of the real endings. I thought an April Fool's joke was needed, considering that none of you were expecting this. This doesn't replace endings A or B in the slightest since I wanted to give the readers the option to see both and compare them._

 _Ideas came from time travel gone wrong, the reviewer's reactions to the little black cat, from hours of playing Final Fantasy XV, and the latest episodes of Dragon Ball Super (especially 130 and 131's ultimate battle dang it—I had to make a better opening to this version just so people would read right into this without knowing that there was a twist)._

 _Seriously though, the real endings will have none of this humor crap, and considering the day I uploaded this chapter, you all should know better than believe that I'd end this story like this._

 _The real chapters will be uploaded soon, so be patient my lovely reviewers._


	11. Finale A

_Authoress' Note: Since there were not many votes during the polling, I have decided to write both endings anyway. Not because I was disappointed in the lack of responses, rather, to show a contrast of potential paths._

 _This ending will follow what the fans wanted overall but let me tell ya—he's not getting it_ _ **that**_ _easy. I am going to throw in all of the worst twists in this chapter that you are_ _ **not**_ _going to expect overall._

 _As for the alternate ending, you won't have to wait that long. Believe me, the alternate ending will differ from this version of events. I decided to work this way just because I felt that you all deserve something original—a battle to end all battles._

 _Plus, these finales will be longer for your reading pleasure. I figure it was the least everyone deserves for a story that has truly defied my own expectations._

 _Enjoy everyone, because I haven't pulled any punches writing this!_

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 _#blackdivergence_

 _Warning: Character death, blood… and well, this is an M rated fic, so that's to be expected._

 **Black Divergence**

 **Finale A**

Thunder roared through the heavens, a storm announcing the change of fate and the future. Trunks' battle cry echoed throughout the ruins as he threw a punch that Goku dodged by pivoting his body. The seasoned warrior managed to grab the younger man's arm as the Super Saiya-jin 3 was suddenly thrown into a building that collapsed right on top of him.

Emerging from the rubble moments later, Trunks gasped as he saw Goku had vanished. He was taken by surprise when he was struck from behind by an energy blast hitting him square in the back. He turned but saw no sign of the corrupt hero standing anywhere near him.

' _He must be using Instant Transmission,'_ Trunks quickly surveyed the area, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He recalled the veteran had learned this what felt like a lifetime ago, and as it stood, the younger man was at a disadvantage—Goku's ability to teleport instantly made him a dangerous adversary, even more so than the androids he fought years ago.

Forced on the defensive, the long golden-haired warrior listened for any telltale signs of the stealth-like attack. He had hoped to hear footfalls, breathing, anything, but all he heard was absolute silence.

And it was growing more maddening by the second. If anything, it was as though the young man was in a horror movie, half-expecting that the heinous fiend would emerge from the shadows and attack when his guard was down. Thankfully, he was not foolish enough to drop his guard, especially with someone as skilled as Goku literally poised to attack at any of his vital signs if given a moment's hesitance.

' _Stay calm and focus,'_ Trunks thought silently to himself. _'Remember what Gohan taught you when you were fighting the androids…'_

"It's a shame," Goku's voice came from Trunks' right. He turned in that direction, but he saw no one there. "I half-expected you to have improved much more than this…" Behind? The young man whirled around, but the same result. He turned, and there in front of him was the very man he had been seeking. He had no time to dodge, let alone block when he was suddenly slammed into the ground on his back, the older full-blooded Saiya-jin pinning him down with his full body weight.

The wind was knocked out of Trunks' lungs as he saw stars for a fleeting moment. He had _not_ expected the pink-haired being to toy around with him like this. A psionic blade was literally at his throat seconds later.

"I have dreamt of this day ever since I came to this accursed world," Goku spoke mockingly towards the half-blood. "The taste of your blood as I mercilessly gut you like the lowly creature you are… a mere echo of the true warrior race that I alone will be the last survivor as I go after the rest of those humans you protected in vain…"

Trunks struggled as he tried to dislodge the deranged Saiya-jin off of his chest; however, he found himself overpowered by the older man's immense strength. The sheer gravity of the situation did not help matters any as the heat of the blade came dangerously close to his throat. He doubled his efforts and was rewarded when his knee collided into the other's shin. Goku was taken off-guard as Trunks fired a blast at point-blank range directly into the cunning Saiya-jin's face.

"Gah!" Goku hissed, the energy blade dissipating within seconds as Trunks quickly made enough distance from his adversary. If anything, he had _everything_ to lose if the older man managed to capture him a second time, and he had no choice but to keep his distance. "Damn you half-breed… damn Vegeta for siring you from that accursed woman…"

"That woman was your best friend," Trunks glared coldly at the Saiya-jin who was regaining his bearings after taking such a shot straight to the face. "And you killed her!"

"Compared to that other woman you spent many a time flirting with, I believe that killing her was more out of mercy than anything," Goku mocked, reminding the younger man the losses he had endured in a short span of time. It did nothing but anger him further.

"That woman I was flirting with?" Trunks spoke almost though he were in disbelief of what this heinous fiend was saying. "That woman's name is Mai, and I won't let you dishonor her death by saying shit about her!"

"Really then?" Goku quickly bridged the gap between them within seconds—once more using Instant Transmission as he grabbed Trunks by the head. "Then you wouldn't mind if I send you on a one-way trip to hell to join her!"

The younger warrior wretched himself out of Goku's grasp, Trunks' resolve to fight renewed by the other man's cruel tone. He pulled the sword out of his scabbard and thrusted it towards the corrupted Saiya-jin's chest. A cocky grin crossed Goku's face, almost though testing the younger man's resolve. It paused just mere inches, Trunks gasped as he saw that the older man had grasped the sword, his hand wrapped around the blade.

"You really do want to kill me, don't you?" Goku chuckled.

"After all you've done, you deserve death!" Trunks felt his hands tremble at the effort of trying to thrust the sword one step closer. Yet, the grip tightened, cracks from the immense pressure exerted on the blade evident.

"As if I'd let you kill me with a primitive weapon," Goku sneered in disgust as the very sword Trunks held shattered.

Thousands of fragments of the former forged blade rained down upon the ground in a disarraying of tones. The way the bastard had broken the sword was as if it were made completely of glass. He had cracked a side of one of his rapier-like weapons against an android's arm, sure, but the way the corrupt Saiya-jin broke this was almost though he had been toying with Trunks from the beginning of their twisted relationship. The younger man was forced to drop the hilt of the broken weapon, his steely gaze on the man who easily divested him of its use.

"What? Did you really think I was going to let you use that to kill me? Please," Goku spoke sarcastically, dashing what hopes the man had of ending it quickly.

Trunks snarled, not in the least bit pleased by his weapon of choice for killing this fiend was easily destroyed. Then again, he probably should have expected this from the heinous bastard that he had heard stories of growing up easily decimate what chances he had of ending this quickly.

"I guess I'll have to beat you to death," the younger man hissed, anger glinting in his eyes as he stared at his adversary.

"Like I'd let you," Goku threw his hand forward as Trunks went flying. The younger man went flying into a wall, completely embedded as the more experienced warrior was before him seconds later.

"You truly are just like your father was," Goku shrugged indifferently. He summoned a psionic blade as he aimed it directly at Trunks' head. "Maybe I should just kill you now before you disappoint your father further."

"My father…?" Trunks stared up at Goku. "No, my father would consider death on the battlefield an honor, unlike you."

"I'm sure he would," Goku swung the sword backwards; however, in that very moment, Trunks saw images of his loved ones, his comrades, and even the kinder persona of the man that stood before him, flash through his mind. It was as though they were sending him one final reason to continue to fight—to defeat the one who had taken everything from the young man.

' _No! I won't die until he's gone!'_ Trunks managed to kick up dirt as it and it flew directly in Goku's face. The hand enshrouded in the pinkish aura suddenly froze as he screeched in anger and hatred for such a low tactic. It was all the time the younger fighter needed as he quickly summoned what energy he could muster while the fiend's guard was down.

"This is for my father!" Trunks yelled as he quickly put his palms against one another. He decided that if this man was going to desecrate his father's memory, that he would use the energy attack that the man had been known to utilize against the likes of Cell.

" _ **FINAL FLASH!"**_

The energy—heavily concentrated towards his adversary—instantly pierced the full-blooded Saiya-jin's flagging guard. Blood squirted out of his mouth—he had nearly recovered when the younger fighter managed to do something considered impossible. Pink locks of hair shifted back to the raven locks he was born with as his eyes glared icily at the man responsible for his current condition.

Trunks had managed to take down a corrupt, demented god-like being by himself.

Falling to the ground, Trunks breathed heavily as he suddenly lost what power he had. Yet, he glared down at the man who was still breathing despite the blood pooling beneath his body.

"Damn it, just die already!" Trunks hissed angrily.

"Heh… even if I did die, it doesn't change… the fact that you couldn't save everyone…" Goku smirked with satisfaction.

"I might not have been able to save everyone, but at least I made sure that you didn't kill anyone else," Trunks spoke angrily.

"Yes… but I've already ensured… that everyone… even you… are going to hell… once you die…" Goku groaned in pain. Death was a release from this life, he knew that for certain, and now, he would pay for what he had done.

"Liar!" Trunks roared in denial. He was shaking, his hands clenched in fists. "They're all in peace compared to the hell you put this world through!"

"That's what you would like to believe… a little over a year ago… I went to Other World… destroyed the gatekeeper that judged souls… I made sure that heaven and hell… ended up merging together… I even killed all of the creators… by ending their lives tied to the destroyers..."

"No, no, no…" Trunks shook his head, still in denial at what this madman was saying. "You don't have that power…"

"Funny… a Super Saiya-jin God… tainted with darkness… destroying the afterlife… I find it amusing…" Goku's skin was losing color as he bled out, his body growing cold. "In the end, I win…"

"No! NO!" Trunks saw the life leave Goku's eyes and wondered if the bastard was right and if he truly saved the world. In a way, he wondered if he had unleashed something far worse into the afterlife after killing the full-blooded Saiya-jin.

* * *

 _ **Decades later…**_

* * *

Trunks was on his death bed, his blind, blurry eyes barely open and grayish white hair hanging in his face. He had not forgotten the final words that Goku had spoken that day on the battlefield. While the inhabitants of Earth had managed to rebuild, those words haunted him, leaving him a broken shell of a man who went through the rest of his life trying to find a reason to live, but in the end, he lost what sanity he had left.

As he took his final breath, Trunks had hoped that Goku had been wrong—that he never did such a wicked thing and doomed all of humanity to hell.

The minute he crossed over, Trunks realized that the bastard had been right all along. Standing there waiting him at the beginning of purgatory was Goku himself, and he had a demonic grin on his face.

"Welcome home, Trunks," Goku beckoned sadistically. "It's time you join the rest of your loved ones… in the paradise that I alone created…"

 _ **Fin A-I Am Legend**_

 _For those fans who were disappointed at this ending, I would consider this the monkey paw version of Trunks' win over Goku. Does this mean that alternate ending is better? I will let you decide, considering the second ending may be something fans would have preferred._

 _I hope that you all enjoyed this, and don't worry—Finale B will be out shortly._


	12. Finale B

_Authoress' Note: For those of you here for the voted ending, please visit Finale A. If you are here for the alternate ending that people didn't vote for, well, you're in the right place._

 _I suppose that Finale A was quite depressing. Then again, it's what you had asked for. Will Finale B end differently? Yes, considering that are plot points in place that will make it a bit better, but not entirely as good as fans would like it._

 _Like Finale A, this will_ _ **not**_ _be a battle easily won by the victor of this story. He_ _ **IS**_ _going to struggle, which means I'm throwing twists in this chapter that's going to make your head spin at the irony of this madness._

 _Also, I never said anything about any happy endings for a story like this. If you want that, go read my other stories for that. There_ _ **ARE**_ _no happy endings in this depressing story, and this one's definitely going to live up to those expectations._

 _For anyone who was not deterred from that, here is the ending people did_ _ **NOT**_ _expect coming from me._

 _Kind of surprising I'm actually capable of writing such chaos considering I'm more of a romantic at heart… I'm going to have to get back into doing that._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 _#blackdivergence_

 _Warning: Same as the previous finale—death, blood, and after reading enough of these chapters, this is living up to its M rating._

 **Black Divergence**

 **Finale B**

Lightning flickered through the clouds as Goku stared calmly at Trunks from his vantage point above the half-breed. The newly transformed Super Saiya-jin 3 Trunks was every bit impressive as he proved in combat. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, a smirk of pure delight seemed to grace the maddened warrior's handsome features as he chuckled.

"It's funny really," Goku shook his head at the irony of facing off against the son of the late prince. "I never imagined such a look of pure hatred from you Trunks. It's as though your mother herself disproves of everything I've done…"

"It's your fault she's dead," Trunks interrupted with a grim snarl, his hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword. "I will ensure that you die, _Black_."

Goku's face morphed into a forlorn expression when Trunks literally spat the nickname out of his mouth in pure resentment. The younger man _had_ no idea what the full-blooded Saiya-jin went through—the physiological trauma he endured due to Zamasu's constant torment that had altered his sanity. He had hoped that the demented kaioshin had killed him back then; however, each time that Goku awoke either from starvation or physical blows from his captor, he sunk further into the maddening despair his soul was weighed down with. Each physical blow that Zamasu would leave him gasping for air, littering his body with bruises, and coughing up blood that the kaioshin sneered at him in disgust.

The room that Goku had been trapped in had become the Saiya-jin's personal prison—one which he had desecrated to the point where no sane person could stand to be in the same room with him. It was a miracle he survived the torment, but he emerged out of the room a fractured soul. Because of this, he had lost all hope.

And even now, the elder full-blooded Saiya-jin questioned Trunks for his actions.

How _dare_ this man blame Goku for hating others after all he had been through?

The former hero had seen people for who they were thanks to Zamasu: purely selfish beings that just did _not_ give a damn for all that he had to endure. If they knew that he had been held captive against his will by such a demeaning, psychological bastard and did nothing to save him, then he felt that humanity deserved to die.

"Not if I ensure your end first, you _half-breed_ bastard," Goku spoke with finality, returning such sentiments and resorting to such a racist comment he had towards the half-human warrior. He lunged at Trunks, who managed to narrowly dodge the former hero's attack. The younger man swung his sword which sliced through the right sleeve near the shoulder, eliciting a pained cry from the other as it drew crimson fluid that made Goku cringe.

Turning, the time misplaced Saiya-jin turned just in time to avoid Trunks' sword from decapitating him, ducking under the blade by rolling into a somersault. His clothes were soiled, and yet, he could care less as long as it kept him intact, save his shoulder that ached from the injury he sustained moments earlier. He rolled out of the way of another sword swipe as the metal clanked against the cracked pavement.

Crouching upon the ground, Goku almost seemed animalistic—his movements more primitive as he remained mostly in defense due to the sword Trunks wielded as a countermeasure. If the former hero had a weapon of any kind—anything that could counter the blade—he would not hesitate to charge headlong into combat. Considering his options, the only way he could win was to get the blade away from the younger warrior.

The usual battlefield banter had shifted into a silent stalemate between Goku and Trunks. One wanting to kill what humanity remains and the other wanting to save it from this shade that represented humanity's end if he failed. Tightening his grip on the hilt, Trunks gaged his enemy's movements—trying to read the steely eyes that held such malice and hatred.

Shifting slightly, the younger warrior pivoted off his right foot, lunging at Goku as a psionic energy blade enshrouded his right arm. Metal rubbed against the chi-infused miasma that surrounded the elder fighter's arm, sparks flying from the friction as they glared at each other with murderous intent. Breaking away, Trunks swung his sword towards Goku's bottom left hip—the long-haired warrior's goal was to cleave the Saiya-jin diagonally. At the last possible moment, the pink-haired man vanished when his index and middle fingers brushed against his forehead.

"Damn it, he's used Instant Trans-ungh!" Trunks was kicked in the back as he flew into a building that fell on top of him due to its instability. Before he could recover, he heard explosions courtesy of the former hero as it collided into the rubble, kicking up dust and debris that obscured the younger warrior's sight. Was this some form of diversion tactic to lose track of his enemy? "Come out you bastard!"

"Bastard, am I?" Goku's voice echoed off the ruins of the buildings that surrounded them, throwing the twice ascended Super Saiya-jin off-balance. The younger man kept his guard up—ready to attack at any second that the corrupt warrior would emerge from the shadows that almost seemed ready to devour them both. "I think you are more of a bastard for your actions…"

"Actions?" Trunks snarled. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what I talk about boy," Goku continued, utilizing what psychological warfare he had against his adversary to keep him completely tense and uncertain of his movements. He calmly circled behind the rubble, his eyes trained on the long-haired warrior who shifted slightly. Perfect. "You let your allies die…"

"They died because you killed them all!"

"Really? I thought it was their stupidity," Goku cajoled, riling Trunks up further than needed.

"They were _not_ stupid for trying to stop you!" Trunks was completely surprised when seconds later, he heard a stone clank against the ground. He turned too late as Goku slammed his fist directly into the younger man's face—the sword itself dislodging from his grip and sliding against the ground. He tried to reach for it; however, Goku was throwing an uppercut that blindsided the man as his body spun twice in an arch that sent him directly through a wall. The young man spilled through the other side of the nearly collapsed building when a blast intercepted his midsection and hurled him to a halt in a nearby alleyway.

Not one to stop this one-sided assault, the corrupt warrior flew and continued delivering blow after blow to the younger man's body. Trunks felt the blood run from a cut above his right brow from the recent attack. He was struggling in vain to build up a defense, to try to reorient himself, and yet, Goku continued this merciless attack on Trunks—determined to inflict a great deal of damage physically to his adversary.

Eventually, Goku became bored of this and pinned Trunks facedown upon the ground. The sound of rain started, which quickly turned into a downpour. It was almost though the heavens themselves opened and unleashed its mercy upon the two warriors that fought for different ideals.

One to live. One to die.

Trunks struggled, his long hair becoming weighted by not only the weight of a warrior from the past, but also the water that began to saturate the very fibers of his mane. The very dry earth beneath him became slimy—making it harder for him to find any handling to try and push the elder warrior off.

"Pity, I would have thought you would have had more fight left in you," Goku told the younger man who laid beneath his grasp. "I suppose that this is goodbye…"

"No, I won't… I won't let you kill me!" Trunks raged angrily.

Goku was surprised by the half-breed struggling—his guard totally down when Trunks managed to break free and prepared to fire a blast directly at the elder fighter. At the last second, Trunks felt pain in his chest as a psionic blade pierced him, Goku smirking wickedly as his tongue lapped at the blood that painted his face. Gasping like a fish out of water, the blonde hair retreated, the light in his eyes fading away.

"You really thought you could stop me," Goku smirked, the energy sword retracting as Trunks fell to the ground, his breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

"Damn you…" Trunks reached up at Black with the last of his strength, he released the energy ball that had been flickering in the palm of his hands. His vision was quickly darkening as he fired—yet, Goku easily dodged it as the last bit of life left the half-breed.

Blue eyes, no longer filled with the light of life looked up at Goku with an affixed glare of anger permanently frozen at the one who had taken everything from the man. It did not bother the corrupt warrior in the slightest that he had just taken yet another life—a life that had once saved the very world that surrounded him.

"Finally, you're dead. It's a shame though, I had expected the son of Vegeta to have had _much_ more fight in him," Goku bitterly stated. He was thoroughly disappointed that Trunks had not lived up to his absolute expectations that he spewed. "At least where he's going, he no longer has to worry about fighting for his life—he'll be more concerned about losing what's left of his soul."

* * *

 _ **Decades later…  
**_

* * *

Silence. It was the only thing that Goku heard ever since he wiped out what humanity was left on this desolate world what felt like a lifetime ago. Since then, he had traveled across its lands, his lifeless gaze haunted by the fact that he had fulfilled the expectations of not only an extinct race of space pirates, but he managed to complete Zamasu's agenda—in his own manner.

As he stumbled across the vacant overgrown fields, Goku had to admit that he was tired. So much so that he tripped and fell upon the ground with a thud, his body aching from the sudden fall. Lying there on the ground, he glanced down at his hand and chuckled. Apparently, while he was unable to starve, the rest of his body was not immune to the limits of his waning mortality.

Since he had no human interaction since he driven their kind to extinction, Goku had all but forgotten how to speak any tangible words. The laugh he gave was the only way he could communicate—and even then, it held bitterness. His eyes grew heavy as his vision blurred, and before he knew it, he took his final breath in the realm of living.

The next thing Goku knew, he was at the gates of hell. Purgatory truly awaited such a selfish bastard such as himself, and while he had created this _paradise_ for the dead decades earlier, he saw what awaited him.

"About time you died, Black," Trunks' voice was filled with venom. Turning, the former hero saw that he was not alone—the rest of Earth's heroes, some who had died during the androids, were standing there waiting to tear this man apart.

Laughter, cold and utterly broken, escaped his lips. It was as though he were beckoning the fools to oblivion.

Instead of ending their existence however, it was Goku who met the end of his existence—especially since his body had aged ever since Trunks died. While it was a merciful way to go, it changed nothing of those who had perished.

In the end, even with the death of a fallen hero, it did not take away from the fact that everyone who died was still trapped in purgatory forever.

And it was all because of the ideals of a warrior who turned his back on the world.

 _ **Fin B-I Am Legend**_

 _Well, this is the alternate ending where Goku Black wins. Yes, he ends up getting wiped out of existence after everything he went through. If anything, he had it far worse than Trunks this time around. Goku Black was considered ancient when he went through hell's gates, so he wasn't as powerful as he was when he was younger. Plus, with the lack of challenges due to killing off all the humans, there was no way he was going to survive what awaited him in hell._

 _You might be wondering what happened to the other fighters that died in Finale A. Well, I left that ending open for your own fan theories of what our corrupt hero could have done to them. Enslavement? Erasing their souls from existence? A hellish tournament where the loser would be subjected to eternal punishment? Ah, the possibilities are endless, but I digress, I leave this to your imagination readers since I'm sure you could imagine far worse._

 _Am I done with this series? Pretty much. This was an idea that I just ran with and wasn't expecting this kind of support over something like this. I half-expected people to shoot this idea down with flames early on, but I was surprised by the overwhelming support this story has obtained._

 _As for the joke ending, well, I deserved the hate for that elaborate prank that I sat on for over two months to release. It's not everyday I come up with random ideas based on people's reviews and decide to write a bizarre 'what-if' that makes absolutely no sense._

 _What's next? Well, I'm not sure. I might focus on my other stories and finish those before I come up with another new idea._

 _Thanks everyone for the support, and if you want to stay on top of any new releases, feel free to fav me._


End file.
